Taking a Chance
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: In the kingdom of Berk, a forbidden love between the prince and the royal healer resulted in a lost heir. Will Hiccup find his place in the kingdom and win the heart of Lady Astrid? (HTTYD characters w/ Bachelorette stroyline) (On Hiatus, bc of school)
1. Chapter 1: Hiccup the Blacksmith

~ Chapter 1: Hiccup the Blacksmith ~

This is my 1st published fanfic, so cut me some slack on any grammar errors that you might find.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

(Hiccup POV)

This is Berk. It may seem like your average Nordic Kingdom, but it's more than that. It has monstrous sized mountains in the east that was said to be the home of giants. To the west, Oceans that were once home to sea monsters that would feast on armadas. And then there were the hills and valleys that were said to be created by Norse Demigods in the mist of battle.

What makes Berk different from other Nordic kingdoms you may ask? Well we may not have a variety seafood like Prince Erik & Princess Ariel or mountains of ice like Queen Elsa, but we have something far greater. We have dragons. You're probably thinking that dragons are fierce warriors that can destroy just about anything, how can having them be a good thing? Well, it's because the 1st King of Berk learned to tame them and unified the cities with the Kingdom.

Within the Kingdom of Berk, there was a small fishing and Port village just north of the Capitol city. This village is my home and is called Trygg Havn (1*). It's the 1st port to stop at as you're heading to the Capitol city. It has the small town charm that not many villages and towns still have.

You're probably wondering who I am. The name's Hiccup the Blacksmith. Before you're wondering, yes, I have no last name. My Mom died after she had me and wasn't able to give me a name, and since I was really small, they just decided to called me Hiccup. I know it's the worst name, but its Viking tradition to give children the worst name possible to ward off evil creatures & spirits, but everyone but the elders knew it was rubbish. As for the blacksmith part, I gained that title a few years ago after my mentor showed me how to work with metal & leather. Since then, I've gotten the hang of it and became the town's official blacksmith.

Anyway, I started my day like I would any other day. I'd stretch, splashed some water on my face, got dressed, and head down stairs to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, I see a familiar wrinkly face making a stew out of last night's dinner and a couple of terrible terrors perched on a nearby staff.

"Morning Gothi!" I said with my usual crooked smile.

"Good Morning Hiccup", she said in a quiet voice.

"What are you making?" I peered over the pot in the fire place.

"Chicken Stew with fresh bread"

"You know that you don't have to cook for me every morning. I know how to cook for myself."

"That may be true, but I promised your mother that I would look after you until you're settled."

"Settled? I know how to take care of myself, my mentor have shown me how to defend myself, I have a job, and my own house. What more do I need to be settled?"

She sighed as she did every time we had this conversation "I know you can take care of yourself Hiccup. Before your mother came to the village I had no one but my terrors to keep me company. Just want to make sure you are okay if somethings happens to me."

I knelt down at the small old woman that raised me since birth and looked at her with soft, caring green eyes. "Don't you worry Gothi. You know that I'll be fine and if I need help I will come looking for you."

"I know" she then smirked at me "But I'll still be checking on you whether you like it or not, until you find yourself a wife."

"Sure" I said with an exasperated sigh "What woman would want all this" I started flexing as though I had bulging muscles.

Gothi laughed at my dorkiness as we talked and ate breakfast. The rest of the day carried on like any other. I went to the forge near the center of town and did my usual routines: sharpens some weapons, trade with passing merchants & travelers, making a weapon or two, and tinkering on some side projects during my spare time. Since I grew up with Gothi in her healing hut, I knew a thing or two about healing. So I went to visit Gothi a couple of times and help her with some of the patients.

Later that day, I closed the forge, grabbed my sword & daggers, some other supplies, and went to find my training mentor. When I couldn't find him, I just started through the woods without him. Almost every afternoon, I would go and train in the woods. When I found a nice clearing in the woods, I started to set up my things. Then, I suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and drew my sword. The stood in a ready fighting stance as I looked around and followed the rustling with my ears. All of a sudden a mass of black pounced on me and I could only feel something weighted on my chest & something wet on my face. I smiled as I looked up and saw the black scaled, toothless reptile smile down at me like a giant puppy dog. My dragon and best friend Toothless let me up and bounced around me. "Hey Bud! How ya been?" I said as I gave him a few scratches around his head before we started to train. Our training was pretty simple. We would have a friend tussle, a few spares between my sword and his claws, and lastly was target practice by throwing my knives, while Toothless lounged for a bit. Then, we would usually end the day with a flight along the coast until the sun starts to set. I was wrapping up my knife throwing when I saw a red knife with a blue tip had hit dead center on the tree that I was targeting out of the middle of nowhere. I looked in the direction that it came from and saw the tall build of a man crouched on a low hanging tree branch behind me. Jumping down from the tree and starting to approach me from out the shadows was my mentor Cleave Storm.

Cleave was a copper toned man around his 40s with golden eyes. We was well built, but not beefy and dressed mostly in gray. He was clean shaven and had a mane of wild red hair with gray streaks running through it. Cleave was an old friend of my Mom and sometime after I was born, he volunteered to help Gothi by babysit me when she was busy. This continued until I was around 5 yrs. old, and he started to let me tag along & help out with some of the jobs that he did around the village. He showed me how the fish, trap, hunt, attack enemies, defend myself, and showed me the qualities on what is means to be a man. He was a protector, my mentor, and the closest thing to a father I had ever had.

"You're getting a little rusty you know. You usually can throw a knife and disappear." I said as I turned to him fully.

"Well, you're getting a little rusty yourself, Smartass", he said with a friendly grin "You were supposed to throw a knife at whoever is behind you. And you didn't even raise one to possibly defend yourself when you turned around." He spoke in deep tones as he pet Toothless. "If you don't watch yourself, you would've had to deal with Bolo." He indicated his bronze-colored Terrible Terror, who was retrieving his large knife from the tree. "Also, sorry for being late. I was busy tracking a deer that got out of one of my traps. And I guess I just lost track of time."

"It's okay. I'm not sure if there was much that we could have done today anyway."

"You know, even if there wasn't much to improve on, you never know until you come out here and practice." Cleave glanced at the sky to see the time. "Well, better to start packing up if you want to get some flying in before dark. In fact, you go on ahead. I'll pack your stuff up for you and bring it to you house."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I do. It'll make up for not being here on time."

And so, I fastened a light weight saddle to Toothless, climbed on board, and waved by to Cleave as we flew off. As we glided among the golden clouds, I couldn't help but think of our bond. Toothless and I had a bond like no other. My mom found him as an egg a few months before I was born and, according to Gothi, he hatched around a few months after I was born. We grew up as brothers of sorts and Gothi took care of both us until Toothless became too big to stay in the village without cause some trouble. Most of the village thought that Toothless ran off after he couldn't stay in town, but he simply lived in the nearby woods and only came out into the open when he sees Gothi, Cleave, or me.

I wasn't long until it was getting dark and I had to head home. We landed and I gave Toothless some Cod and as big of a hug as I could before he flew into the night and I started my track back to Trygg Havn. When I got to the village, I went straight to the Hall for some dinner and spend some time this some of the other villagers. With a full stomach and a leg of mutton for the road, I head home and collapsed on my bed up on the loft.

Little did I know that this was the last "normal" day that I would have in a long time.

AN: Wow! You know I always saw that a good fanfic had to at least 1000+ words. I almost thought that it wouldn't be long enough, but it's all good. Since, this is the first fanfic that I've written and published, please no flames, but constructive criticism on things like grammar is accepted.

1*) Trygg Havn = Norwegian for "safe haven"


	2. Chapter 2: Proclamation from the King

**Chapter 2: Proclamation from the King**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. I also do not own other materials that simple serve as references. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

Hey Peoples! Thanks for the support from all the reviewers. Every comment and bit of advice helps. Without further ado, here's Chapter 2.

(Astrid's POV)

"I can't believe that they're making me do this." I said through gritting teeth as I threw my axe at one of the dummies planted to the floor. I did a few cartwheels and flips as I retrieved my axe and threw it at another dummy. Going with the constant flow of motion. Flip, grab, & throw. Flip, grab, & throw. Slowly chipping away at my anger to something more manageable.

Before this morning, I was having a great month. I finished the last of my exams and etiquette sessions for the year a few weeks. My friends Heather and Ruffnut came to visit with their respective parents for some hearings last week. I had just figured out a new way to throw 2 axes at once a couple of days ago. Then the council of elders just had to ruin it by making me do this stupid task. The task was simple: pick among a group of noblemen's sons to be the heir and future ruler of Berk and have him presented before the council for their approval. "If it was that simple, why didn't the council just chose for themselves?" I grunted as I flipped toward another dummy. But nope that would me too easy for me so, the stupid council also wanted me marry the heir to ensure that we have another king after the two of us pass away. And now here I am, a supposed to be elegant daughter of a councilman letting my frustrations out on these poor wooden dummies by turning them into nothing but toothpicks.

I was so distracted by my violent therapy; I didn't hear the distant sound of offbeat footsteps coming down the corridor and toward the training room. I swung my axe back to throw it at another dummy, but it got caught on something. I turned around and saw my friend Gobber the Belch using his hook attachment to hold my axe back. Considering that he still had his bear fur cape on, he most likely just came from a council meeting.

"Lil' frustrated are we lass?" He said as he released my axe.

"Beyond frustrated, Gobber!" I said leaning on my axe. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't the Head of Berk's Weaponry & Engineering be managing the royal forge or checking over the armory?"

"Well, I was heading down there. But, I wanted to check you and see how you're taking the news."

"How do you think that I am taking it? I just found out that I have a month to choose not only a husband, but also the heir of Berk! The Bloody Next King of Berk!"

"Wait now! They said that you had 'around' a month to choose someone. There always the chance that you can get more time."

"These also the chance of getting less time. Why the council couldn't just chose instead of me? It would be a lot easier!"

"Now lass, if the council simply decided from the beginning, some people might accuse them of being biased. Now enough of all that stress, I supposed to be here to cheer you up. How 'bout some sparing, eh?" Gobber went to the weapons rack and hung his cape on one of the empty hooks. He scanned over the racks until he got to the hand attachments and swapped his usual hook for a mace.

"There's not enough sparing in the world that can ease my nerves."

(Hiccup POV)

"Come on, Mulch! It's not every day that we get a royal proclamation!"

"Bucket! It's probably nothing special. Remember how the last proclamation was just about tariffs?"

"Yeah, but it was about lowering them. Maybe they're going to lowering it some more. Come on!

I could still hear Mulch and Bucket from my office at the back of the forge. I came up to the front and saw that they weren't the only ones excited to see the proclamation. Almost half of the town was gathered outside the Great Hall. I've been having a slow day, so I didn't see any harm in closing for a bit to see what the proclamation said. I tossed some water on the coals to put out the flames in the oven, but just enough for the embers to still be warm. I locked the door as I went to the crowd at the Great Hall. When I squeezed my way to the front I saw that the proclamation read:

A Proclamation from the King

His Royal Highness Stoick Christopher Rupert, Windermere Vladimir, Karl Alexander, François Reginald, Lancelot Herman, Gregory James is giving a ball (*1).

The ball shall mark the beginning of the search for an heir to the Kingdom of Berk. This includes any and all eligible bachelors of noble born are welcome to participate in the pursuit of winning the hand of Lady Astrid. The lucky man to win her over and is approved by the council of elders, shall be the next in line to be King of Berk.

I stared at the parchment for a while, until I was pushed to the side for someone else to see. I stared off into space as I combed through my memories and remembered the first time I met Astrid.

(Flashback)

Back when I was 15 and still Cleave's apprentice, all the blacksmiths were able to go to the Capitol for a showcase. Here, they can display their latest advancements and inventions that can better the Kingdom's army. I wasn't old enough at the time so Cleave entered my shield/ net launcher for me. The showcase was going to be on the castle grounds, so we had access to the forge at the castle as well. I was making some tweaks and adjustments to my shield when someone walked up to my station. It was a blonde haired girl around my age with a thin frame wielding a heavy looking axe. I was so busy looking at her that I didn't hear her talking to me.

"Hey! I asked if you could sharpen my axe?" she said as she raised her axe closer to my face.

At first, I wondered why she asked a walking fishbone like me to sharpen her axe. I looked around and found that all the other blacksmiths were working on projects bigger than mine or they were bargaining with noblemen.

"Sure! Right away." I took her axe and start turning the grinding wheel.

"So are you new or something? I've never seen you before." She said as she looked at my equipment.

"No, I'm here for the showcase. It the only place wher-"

"You're entering the showcase? But, you're not even old enough."

"Well, my mentor is entering my invention in the showcase for me. What about you? Are you one of those shield-maidens that I've heard about?"

"Sort of, it seems that I don't quite meet the standards to be one. However, the training involved is a bit of a stress reliever"

"Alright, I've finished sharpening it. Now it just need some polish to help protect it"

I heaved her axe back to my work bench and started to rub wax onto it. She was coming over to look at how her axe was coming along, when she saw my shield on the other side of the workbench. She picked it up to test its weight, and was smoothing her hand over the runes and designs, thinking that it was just a regular shield. The next thing that I knew she triggered the mechanism and launched the net on both of us.

"What the Hell is this?" She yelled as she glaring at me and struggled to get out.

"It's a shield that doubles as a net launcher. Well, at least I know the net part works." I said through a nervous chuckle.

She kept squirming and got us even more entangled, until she gave up and yelled "GET THIS SHIT OFF OF ME!"

I looked at the netting until I found a weak section near our hips. She must have thought I was eyeing her, because she suddenly pinched me and glared at me harder. I hurriedly reached for the knife I keep in my belt and cut us loose. She stepped away from me as soon as the netting slacked and brushing it off herself. I wasn't as lucky and kept getting it stuck on my arms. Apparently my struggling was hilarious because her glared started to disappear and she stared to chuckle at me.

"Wow, you even less coordinated that my baby sister. Here let me help." She took my knife that I set aside and started to cut through the netting until it was off of me. "You know, aside from it getting us stuck, your shield concept is pretty cool. But, it may be a bit much."

"Yeah, I'm still working out the kinks." I turned away blushing. I went back to her axe and wiped off the excess wax off and handed it to her. "Here you go. Fully sharpened and polished axe."

"Thanks. How much do-"

"Nothing! I mean... don't worry about it. Think of it as... making up for... getting you caught in that net."

"But-"

"… Unless you wanted to stay in the net? I'm sure I have some more somewhe- Ow! What was that for?" I responded after getting punched in the arm.

"For being a Smartass." She gaze then softened a bit. "But still, thanks for sharpening my axe." She started to walk away, but stopped and turned to look at me. "I just realized that I never caught your name."

"Hiccup." I said with a crooked smile

She chuckled and shook her head. "Figures."

"What about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Astrid. Well, until next time, Hiccup." She heaved her axe over her shoulder and walked towards what I could only think was the training room.

"Until next time, Astrid." I whispered as I watched her walk away

(End Flashback)

As weird as it might have been, I don't think that I even looked away from her until she was out of sight. Hey, what you expect? I was a hormonal teenage boy! But still, I never met that many girls at that point that didn't straight up laugh at my lanky figure, but she didn't. In fact, she's was the only girl that recognized my work. It wasn't like the other times that people complimented my work. It was different. Just the memory made me feel warm and fuzzy.

I want to show her how far I've come. I want to see her again.

I need to see her again.

1*) Did anyone get this reference? Here's a hint it's from a Roger & Hammerstein production.

AN: Another day, another chapter! Thanks to summer break I have more time to write, but I'm not sure how frequent I can post chapters. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed; it inspires new to write more. For any new comers, please review and let me know what you think. No Flames please.

See ya later! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Plans & Persuasion

**Chapter 3: Plans & Persuasion**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

(Hiccup POV)

"Cleave. Cleave! Cleave! CLEAVE!" I scanned his house. "I guess he's not home." I said before I searched his house.

You're probably wondering; why am I snooping around Cleave's stuff? Well, I am looking for him to help me with the whole seeing Astrid thing. After the reading the proclamation, I figured that there's a chance that Astrid will be at the ball. She indicated that she was training to be a shield-maiden, so whether she one at the Capital or one from another country, either way I might be able to see her again. The only way to know for sure is to go there and find out for myself. However, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do that.

This led me to my current problem with looking for Cleave. I hope that he can help me settle some things out. I looked through the entire house: the living room, the kitchen, his bedroom, the storage room, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I checked the harbor and found that his ship was still docked. I ask around the village to see if anyone saw and came up empty handed. With everywhere checked and no sign of Cleave anywhere, I went to the one place that I can always find answers. When in doubt, go to Gothi. When I got to Gothi's hut, I was surprised to see that it was empty as well. I went in, closed the door behind me, and started looking around. Lucky for me, I didn't have to search for long, before I found a note on the kitchen table, which read:

Dear Hiccup,

I've went into the woods to pick some herbs in the cove. I might be there a while, so just go find me there.

P.S. - By the time that you read this note, Cleave will most likely be in the cove with me.

"How did she know that I was looking for Cleave? Oh... Wait... She must have found out through her soothsaying. Man, it never ceases to amaze me with that stuff."

I was about to go when I saw a note on the back of the door and it read:

P.P.S - Be happy that I have the talent of actuate soothsaying; otherwise you'd still be looking for Cleave.

"I swear that woman's soothsaying is borderline creepy when she knows exactly what I'm thinking" I said aloud as I shook my head. With that, I headed into the woods and toward the cove.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(3rd person POV)

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times for years. We can't tell him." Gothi said up in an angry whisper.

"And I'm telling you, that it's about time that we tell him. He's 18, on the verge of 19. The boy is barely a boy any more. He should know." Cleave said through a strained voice, trying to not yell at Gothi. "If it concerns you so much, I can even go with him to make sure that he's okay."

"Storm, you know how Valka would have wanted it. She wanted Hiccup to live a normal life without all the stress and political drama that she had to deal with. The best that we can do for him is not to tell him." She said as she continued to scan her herb bushes for ripe berries, unblemished leaves, and digging for roots.

Cleave turned away from Gothi and started pacing and thinking of a counterargument. After a few cycles of this, he heard some rustling in some bushes on the opposite side of the cove. He moved toward it and found a couple of black scales. In an instant, Toothless' head popped out of the bushes and started to lick Cleave like there was no tomorrow. He playfully fight against Toothless, until he got tired of it and gave a short growl to assert his dominance and Toothless backed off with a gummy smile still plastered on his face.

"Where have you been?" Cleave jumped as he turned around and saw that Hiccup was behind him with his arms crossed like a mother catching her child trying to sneak out.

"Well, you see... -"Cleave stuttered as he tried explaining.

"Never-mind, come with me. I want to talk to you and Gothi."

"Alright. By the way, using your dragon to sneak on people isn't exactly nice"

"Oh, I didn't do that. Toothless just wanted to say hi."

Hiccup stared to walk about, but Cleave paused when he felt something on his side and turned to find Toothless there. He was nuzzling against him and looked up to him with big dilated pleading eyes, asking for forgiveness. Cleave pats his head and accepted it. The group walked over to Gothi, with Toothless greeting the frail woman with friendly nuzzles instead of his usual saliva attacks.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Hiccup?" Cleave asked as sat against a nearby boulder.

"Well, where do I begin? Both of you have seen the proclamation, right?" They both nod their heads. "Well, I was wondering... if you help me... so that... I can go to the ball." He stuttered from nervousness.

"The Ball?" Gothi said in a surprised tone. "Absolutely, n-"

"Yes! Of course you can." Cleave said as he cut Gothi off.

"Really! But wait; there are a few problems that need to be smoothed out. For instance, there's the whole 'noble birth' thing. The ball will most likely be restricted due to that."

"Exactly!" Gothi said as she butt in. "So, there's no use in trying to-"

"What about Major Fredrick Mildew William's old mansion? He passed away about a week ago." Cleave cut Gothi off again. "Didn't he have a whole bunch of old army equipment? There's bound to be some armor and fancy clothes that we can barrow and can help you fit in. Then you'll at least look like the part."

"Yeah, but we'll also need some documents as well." Hiccup pointed out. "Otherwise, we wouldn't even get pass the front door."

"I'm sure that we can make some that will connect you to Old man Mildew. And we can get Gothi to sign it, since she's on the town's council. Then we'll have some papers that will look legit."

"Now just you wait a minute!" Gothi said with a glare and an angry tone. "What made you think that I would agree to all this?!" She turned to Cleave. "This is just plain irresponsible of you to blatantly go along with what Hiccup is trying to do." She then turned to Hiccup. "And you Hiccup, why are you so set on doing this?"

"Because, I need to go there. The last time that I was at the Capital, I've met someone and I want to see them again. Please Gothi; I need to see her again!" He said not realizing his slip up.

Gothi didn't respond to him immediately, processing Hiccup's slip up. _'That's why he wants to go so badly because he wanted see some girl that he meet?'_ She was about to tell him no, but froze when she saw something shift in Hiccup. He was sitting up straight with a set jaw and a pair furrowed brows, but what really made Gothi freeze were his eyes. Over the years, she was always fascinated by how vibrant his green eyes were. In this moment, something was different. It was like the different shades of green were moving and shifting in a way that made it hypnotizing. It gave off this intensity that reflected the determination in his face. _'The last time I've seen a pair of eyes like that was with Valka.'_ Gothi gaze softened as she came to a conclusion.

"Oh alright, I'll help you, Hiccup." Hiccup's face exploded with joy as he smiled with that crooked smile of his. "But, on a couple conditions, Toothless has to come with you..." Toothless looked up from hearing his name. "And Storm has to tell you his special ability."

"Wait!" This got Cleave's attention as he understood what Gothi was hinting at. "You wouldn't mean?" Gothi nodded her head. "But, I thought that you didn't want him to know about it just yet."

"Well, if you want him to go so badly then you should tell him your little secret. Plus, who knows? If he knew about it, you can be able to do your thing. And, possibly help him out down the road if the two of you get in trouble."

"Alright." Cleave stood up and gave a little stretch. "Okay, here it goes. I'm a dragon."

"What?" Hiccup said slightly confused. "Stop pulling my leg Cleave."

"I'm serious Hiccup. I'm a dragon-morph."

"Nuh uh. There's no way you can be a dra-"

Hiccup paused mid-sentence as the weirdest thing unfolded in front of him. He watched as Cleave's copper skin turn into darker toned scales and his clothes melted into it. His hair grew long and stiffer to form horns that continued down his back. His arms and legs turned to wings and scaly legs with claws longer that Hiccup's hand. He towered over Hiccup & Gothi and stared at them with golden reptilian eyes. Cleave responded Hiccup's shock with a smirk through his now scaly face.

"I told you so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: You know what I really hate somethings. Autocorrect. I mean, don't get me wrong. It can help sometimes when you don't remember how to spell something, but it can be a real pain. I can't tell you how many times "Berk" changed to "Bert" and "Gothi" changed to "Goth". *deep sigh* Excuse my little rant.

Anyway, I think that this was the most dialogue in a chapter so far. Again thanks to all those who review, every little bit helps. If you're new the story, please review and let me know what you think. And please, no flames. Also, if any of you know a better name than dragon-morph let me know. I'd really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: Magic & Gossip

**Chapter 4: Magic & Gossip **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. I also do not own other materials that simple serve as references. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

Hey Peoples! I know it's been a while since I've posted another chapter, but I have a reason for that. You'll see a full explanation at the bottom. Until then, enjoy the chapter!

(Hiccup POV)

I couldn't believe it. Cleave Storm, my mentor, my friend, is a dragon -er "dragon-morph" as he called himself. The dragon that took the place of my mentor was a towering one with a barrel chest and an owl-like posture, but you know... if an owl was scaly... and had 4 wings. He was mostly gray with highlights of orange on his horns, joints, and ridges on his body & face. After staring for a while, I realize that the horns on his head was mostly a pair of long and wide horns right above his eyes and fin-like & whisker-like structures framing his face. I was so spaced out that I didn't realize that everyone was trying to snap me out of it. Cleave as poking me with a clawed wing, Toothless was sniffing around me with a worried look on his face, and Gothi was checking my vitals. After a while of poking and probing me with no immediate response, Cleave gave up.

"Well that settles it. I broke him."

"You didn't break him. He's just in shock." said Gothi. She started to elevate my feet, loosen my shirt so I didn't feel stuffy, and used one of Cleave's wings to protect me from the wind. It wasn't long until my eyes refocused and responding to my surroundings by petting Toothless and lying against him. Once she saw that I was okay, Gothi went back to picking herbs her herds.

"There he is." Cleave cranes over Hiccup and starts sniffing him. "How ya feeling?"

"Oh, I don't know? I guess I feel as good as anyone that found out one of their role models is a dragon."

"Dragon-morph."

"Whatever. What is this? How did this even happen?"

"Originally, I was your mother's dragon. At the time, I lived in the woods & met her in the different clearings around there, your mother was still pregnant with you, and she was living with Gothi. One day as she was looking through some of Gothi's old books, and she came across a potion that could give dragons the ability to turn human. Are you following me so far?" I nodded. "Okay. After she sweet talked Gothi into it..."

"She didn't sweet talk me." Gothi butt in. "She was just very persuasive."

"Anyway, they made the potion, I took it, and it worked. I became a dragon-morph. I created the persona of a wandering Hunter that would come to visit my mother as an old friend and decided to stay here permanently after she died."

"So, let me get this straight." It took a while for me to soak it all in. "You were originally a dragon?"

"Yes"

"And you were a friend of my mom?"

"Yes. She was a friend to most dragons that she met. But, she and I had the strongest bond out of all the others. We saw each other as equals, just like Toothless and you." He said as Toothless started to nuzzle Hiccup's side.

"And she found a spell that could turn you into a human at will?"

"Well, it was more of a potion, but yeah."

"Is it possible for that potion to work on Toothless?"

"I... I'm not exactly sure. What I you think Gothi?" He asked as he turned to her.

"I'm not sure." She took a break to look at them. "For the potion to work, you'll need a sample from a human. The stronger the bond between that human and the dragon that takes the potion, the more effective the potion will be. So, you'd need a strong bond between Toothless and you.

"I think me and Toothless have a strong bond. We're practically brothers. Right, Toothless?" Toothless bobbed his head. "What else would you need for the potion?

"Well, most of the herbs needed are already in my bag or growing here somewhere. Storm, can go and fetch my dragon spells & potions book, some water, and a cauldron from my hut?"

I watched as Cleave transformed back to his human form before he went up and out of the cove. I turned to Gothi and she told me to build a fire as she picked the herbs for the potion. I went up & out of the cove with Toothless and collected as much dry brush until we had a nice size pile. When we drought it back to the cove, Gothi was already waiting with some flint stones for me. Once I got a fire started, we laid against Toothless' side. Since we were just waiting for Cleave to come back, I asked Gothi a question that I had for some time and now she could give me an answer to.

"Hey, Gothi. Did you always call Cleave by his last name?"

"Well, not always. In fact, Cleave Storm wasn't always his name."

"Great! Every I know is a lie." I said in my usual dry tone. "What about you? Are you a dragon too?"

"Yes, I'm a Rumblehorn." She said with her own dry tone before hitting me on the head. "Of course not!" She yelled at me. "Now pipe down with the sarcasm or I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Okay! Okay!" I said rubbing the place that she hit me. "No need to whack me in the head for it. Jeez."

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Storm came up with his name by basing it off his dragon species, the Storm Cutter. Your mother originally called him Cloudjumper. However, it just didn't quite roll off the tongue when I tried to say it. When he started to come into town as a human, I simply called him Storm to make sure that I didn't slip up and possibly reveal that he's a dragon-morph."

"Why did Cleave decide to be human?

Gothi paused for a second before responding, "We already told you."

"No, you guys told me how, but you didn't explain why."

Before she could respond, Cleave flew into the cove with the cauldron on his back and Gothi's book in his mouth. He placed the cauldron on the fire and handed Gothi the potion book that now had a couple of teeth marks on it. It was surprising how simple it was to make the potion. I saw her tossed in mustard plants & seeds, knotgrass, insect wings, leeches, yak horn shavings, some of Toothless' Scales and lastly some clippings of my hair (*1). Toothless watched with eager fascination as she stirred & let it brew for a few minutes and then it was ready. As soon as Cleave took it off the fire, Toothless went for it and drunk it before the cauldron could cool down.

When Toothless drunk all of the potion, nothing happened.

He just sat there.

And sat there some more.

His ear twitched a little, but he still sat there.

I was about to admit that up didn't work when there was a sudden clicking sound coming from the back of Toothless' throat. Soon his twitching ear made his entire head twitch. He was starting shaking all over and his clicking soon turned in to whimpers and growls. I was about to go to him, but Cleave held me back and shook his head. I struggled to resist the urge to go and help him, but as Toothless struggled his scales start to glow a light blue color and slowly change into a bright green. The light coming from him became so bright that Gothi and I had to back away to keep from getting blinded. His growls started to sound different and more like pleas as if he was speaking Norse... Wait a second?! He was speaking Norse! Among his whimpers, I could hear a faint "It hurts... It hurts... When will... It end...". It wasn't too long before this whimpers & pleas stopped and the bright light started to die down. In the place of Toothless was a young man around my age hunched over with steam coming off of him. I was hesitant at first, but I slowly approached him.

"Hey bud. Are you okay?"

"Aaahhhhh..." Toothless was still hunched over

"What was that?"

"Ah... I feel great." He said as he slowly got up. "I mean, it just felt like my entire body was engulfed in flames and my now soft skin couldn't protect me. Beyond that, I'm fine."

"Sorry, I couldn't help you buuu... And you're naked!" I quickly averted my eyes. "Why are you naked? Shouldn't you already have clothes like Cleave did?"

"Well... If I didn't have clothes on before, why would I have them now?" Toothless stood up and looked at me with a tilted head as if being stark naked was normal for humans.

"Fair point."

"Don't worry boys." Cleave clasped a clawed wing on our shoulders. "I'm sure that we'll find proper clothes for both of you in Old Mildew's place. In the meantime, I've got to go find Sharpshot and send a reply to the Capital."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Astrid POV)

"I still can't believe this is happening." I said as I paced my room for the hundredth time that day.

The quick sparring session with Gobber had helped ease some of my nerves, but they quickly came back when I had to practice by myself. After dinner and a hot shower, Ruffnut and Heather decided to follow me to my room in hopes of helping me ease my nerves again.

"Relax Astrid. If you keep pacing like that, you'll wear down the floor." Ruffnut tore her eyes from some glass paper weight she was riddling with as she laid on my bed.

"I could care less about marking up the floor, Rachael!"

"You're using my real name? Wow, you must be really pissed!"

"You're _Damn_ right I am!" I said as I threw my arms in the air and sat on the bed with her.

"It could have been a lot worse, Astrid." Heather said as she sat in the chair next to the desk. "They could have just forced you on to someone without giving you a choice."

"I guess, but why do I have to help choose the next heir? Like, why couldn't one of you guys choose? Both of you are available too."

"You know why, Astrid. The Hoffersons and the royal family have always been like this." Heather crossed her fingers. "And you're the oldest pure maiden in your family."

"Okay, I know why. But it's just... so... aargh!" I punched the bedpost in aggravation.

"Hey! How about we talk about something else, like that guys that will be at the Ball."

"Well let's see." Astrid started to count on her fingers. "There are you guys' brothers, Dagur and Tuffnut. We got messenger Terror replies from Snotlout of the Jorgenson clan, Fishlegs of the Ingerman clan, Sir Jackson of Arendelle, Eret of the Outcasts clan and some guy named Henry of the William clan. That's 8 potential choices. For starters, Snotlout is defiantly out. I just can't stand the way he's always smug and flexing to try to impress me. I swear if he wasn't part of a noble family, I would have punched his teeth in a long time ago." My fist started to clench from just the thought of him.

"Well, we all know that our brothers are out too." Heather said while she twirled a pencil in her hand. "Tuffnut is dumber than a doornail and my brother would burn the kingdom to ashes if he took the throne. But there's still Fishlegs, he's pretty nice. How about him?"

"That's just it he's nice, but almost too nice." Ruffnut pointed out. "He's shy too the point that the only thing he'll do is ramble out facts and that gets boring after a while. Now Eret is _something_! I saw him a couple of times when he tries to make trade agreements with my clan and he looks perfect in _all_ the right places!" She stared dreamily into the distance.

"Yeah, but if he's with the Outcasts, then he's a criminal. And I don't think that people would appreciate a criminal as King, Ruff." Astrid paused for a second, see who was left. "So that leaves Henry and Sir Jackson. I haven't met him in person, but I heard that Jackson is a pretty talented knight and serves directly to the Arendelle Royal family. Have you guys ever heard of this Henry guy?"

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"I guess we'll find out about him when he comes to the Ball. Speaking of the Ball, you guys should get out of here." Astrid got up to shoo her friends out of her room. "It's getting late and we have to help with preparations."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow Astrid." Heather walked out with Ruffnut in tow.

"See ya later."

Once both of them were gone, I blew out her lamp and settled in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a long month.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) I wasn't sure what ingredients to use the potion and Harry Potter seemed like the best one that I could base it off of. Can you guess which potion was used?

Okay, so I've got some good news and some bad news. Let's get to the bad news first, shall we?

The bad news is it's going to take me a bit longer to post chapters. Between Summer Reading, volunteer work, training for sports, and anything else life might throw at me, I wouldn't have as much time for writing like I did when I first posted this story.

On the bright side, we've gotten through most of the exposition until the ball scene. And unless you've already seen my writer profile, I'm already developing a sequel on what I'm calling the Chance series.

In the previous chapter to asked you all about what you thought about the name dragon-morph. RedHawkedude proposed that I tried the term Humagon, but I decided against it. It was mostly because when I think of humagon, I think of a human becoming a dragon. With this in mind, I was thinking about changing it to something like drekmen or dracomen. What do you guys think?

So to recap: It's going to take me a little longer to post new chapters; I've got a sequel in the works; and let me know what you think of changing dragon-morph. Thanks to all those who reviewed, every bit helps. And if you're new to the story, please leave a review and let me know what you think. No flames please.


	5. Chapter 5: Tonight's the Night

**Chapter 5: Tonight's the Night**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

(Hiccup POV)

'I can't believe what I'm about to do. I'm about to be at the Capital and see Astrid again.', I thought as I was riding Toothless.

Since Toothless' transformation last night, we decided to bring him to Mildew's Manor; because it was the safest place for him and farthest from the village. It wasn't hard getting him in, because any servants that Mildew had left on the account of how rotten he was. Once we checked the house a d knew it was completely safe, we went and found him some clothes. Much like Cleave's human form, Toothless had the same green colored eyes as his dragon form, but his skin was a darker brown and was around my age & stature, although slightly shorter. He decided to wear a black leather boots, loose white long sleeve shirt, black leather vest, and a pair of dark brown pants that matched his skin. Once he picked out his clothes, we went through some of the more formal clothes and items that could help me look like I was from the William Clan. It wasn't too hard since Mildew was somewhat on the gangly man like me, and we also got armor, weaponry, and some other things for Cleave and Toothless to help them blend in as my guards.

Before we left, Gothi still tried to instill doubt in us by questioning if someone else from the William clan would show up and expose us. However, Cleave and I already had it all thought out. Mildew was the supposedly the last of the William clan, which an already dying clan in Nordic lands because they're originally from some Angle-land country (*1). It would be a while until whomever is left of the William clan could come to claim Mildews possessions. Cleave would keep an eye out for them, discard any news about them, and redirect them if they were approaching the Capital. And if all else fails, he just had to scare and terrify them until they give up and go home.

We left Trygg Havn with 2 chests worth of supplies from the Manor on Cleave's back. And Toothless carried 1 chest of all our personal possessions. We took frequent breaks between flights from all the weight of the chests and giving Toothless time to practice changing forms. After our last stop, Toothless started to get the hang of it; and we were just a few miles from Berk, but it was getting dark. We gave the 3rd chest to Cleave, so I could ride in on Toothless straight to the ball and Cleave could bring my things to the castle servants. In less that an hour, I'll see Astrid again. I took a deep breath and gazed as the flickering lights from the Capital just ahead.

'Tonight's the night.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Astrid POV) - Earlier that day

"We need just a couple more tables and chairs over there." I directed a group of servants.

"But we don't have any more extra tables and chairs, miss."

"Then move some from the center to fill up that other area, we all know half the guest will be doing a drunk jig anyway." The servants went to move some tables, right when a maid came up to her.

"Miss, did you want the napkins in the sailboat fold or the spiral food?"

"I don't know. Ask my mother."

"Your mother and father are busy with our early guests right now and told me to ask you."

"Fine. Just go with the spiral fold, okay,"

"Yes, miss. Also your mother wanted you to go and change for the Ball. We'll take care of the rest of the set up until your mother or you come back."

"Right. Thank You."

'Finally, I might get a moment of peace.' I thought as she walked pass bustling servants making last minute arrangements before all the guests arrived. I had been moving since I woke up at dawn, to make sure that everything for the Ball was in order. Since mom already made most of arrangements, I was mostly there to make sure everything was in order and set some minor details.

I got to my room and pulled out my dress for the evening. Most girls in my position would want to wear a big, multi-layered dress with elaborate designs. But I'm not your typical Lady, I absolutely hate those kind of dresses. I was going to wear a simple 2 layer dark blue dress with swirls of diamond bejeweled lace along the bottom rim and neckline. I laid on the bed for a few seconds and try to enjoy the few minutes of peace, before I had to put on my dress. I waited a few minutes, before I took one long breath and sat up.

'Tonight's the night.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) - I'm referring to England. Some of the more ancient texts mention England as Angle-land or Land of Angles. Even if this is not entirely true, it wouldn't matter. I'm not going for 100% historical accuracy.

I know that this chapter is a bit on the short side, in fact I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't reach my 1000 word goal. However, I promise that we'll finally get to the Ball in the next chapter. On a different note, I was considering another story to start. I have the general idea on my writer profile, but I still trying to figure out which direction to go with it. I'll have a poll posted with the different ideas that I'm considering and I would really appreciate the input.

So, check out the poll after this and if you're new to my fic, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6: First Impressions

**Chapter 6: First Impressions**

*rises from the ground * I'M ALIVE! I know it's been a long time guys, but I have my reasons and I'll explain at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy the long-awaited Ball chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

(Hiccup POV)

"Well kid, there's no turning back now." Cleave said as we came within the Capital's perimeter.

As peered over Toothless, I could see that not much of the Capital has changed since the last time that I've been there. It still seemed huge, noisy, and bright from the sky this time of night, but still sparks an unexplainable awe.

As we were nearing the castle, Cleave broke off toward the side of the castle to drop off the luggage and Toothless & I continued forward. We did a wide arcing swoop to land in front of the castle along with other arriving guests. To my slight confusion and embarrassment, I seemed to be the only one there that arrived by dragon. I tried to pretend that it was nothing as a handed Toothless over to a stableman and the other guests stared at me from their carriages. I went up the steps and moved with the crowd through the halls toward the ballroom. Since I've never been through this part of the castle, I couldn't help but stare at the tapestries of the gods and kings of old. It wasn't long until I entered the ballroom, which had high ceilings and pillars that depicted myths and great battles. As I walked in the ballroom, a servant offered me a tankard of mead, that was sweeter than the hard bitter mead back in Trygg Havn.

"Dude!" I heard someone calling, but ignored. "Hey! Dude! You with the red hair!" I turned around to see someone coming toward me, trying to be my attention. As the stranger approached, he had long blond hair, a lanky frame, around the same height, and was wearing silky clothes & formal furs that were better quality than other's furs. "Hey! Is your name Henry?

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah? How did you know that?"

"Oh, I don't. I'm just asking anyone that I haven't seen or met before." He explained as we walked and talked. "In fact, you're the second guy that I've asked so far. The first guy was actually a woman. Anyway, the name's Tuffnut of the Thorson clan, but you can call me Tuff."

"Henry. I just want to know, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I have a sister that's practically best friends with Lady Astrid and she told me the other suitors that are competing for her. I knew most of the other guys on the list; and you, my friend, were one of the ones I didn't know."

"Wow, you put a lot of though into this."

"Nah, my parents took away my stock of Monstrous Nightmare gel. Since I can't blow stuff up the last couple of days, I've been busy snooping and stuff. How about I introduce you to the other guys?"

"Sure." We walked faster to a table of guys who also had finer furs than some of the other guests.

"Hey guys! I think I found that Henry guy!" Tuff said enthused while clasping my shoulders and shaking me.

"Are you sure? The last dude you brought wasn't even a dude?" said a Buffy boy with a pig-like nose.

"I'm sure." Tuff said confidently. "Introduce your self."

"Hello, my name is Hi- Henry. Henry of the William clan." I tried to cover my slip up.

"Well at least he sounds like a guy." The pig face boy said toward Tuff, before turning to me. " I'm Snotlout of the Jorgenson clan and future fiancé of Lady Astrid." He said with a smirk. Before I could say anything, one of the other boys spoke.

"I afraid your mistaken, my friend. I'm the future fiancé of Lady Astrid. I'm Eret former son of Eret and heir to the Outcasts." He held out his hand and I shook it, but received a smirk in return that seemed off.

"You numbskulls should step aside. 'Cause the Hofferson girl is mine." Said the guy with a strange swipe of blue tattoos on the left side of his face and a large scar across the right. "Until then, I say we enjoy our last night of being single men." He said eyeing some girls that passed by. "Come on guys! Snotlout is in. It's your last chance!" No one moves to join him. "Your lose. Come on Snotface."

"It's Snotlout. See later losers." He got up to follow the girls that just passed.

"So, who was the douchebag? I asked while looking around the table.

"Don't mind him." a tall and round guy that hadn't talked as much as nudged me. "That was just Dagur the of the Berserker clan." He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Fishlegs of the Ingerman. Nice to meet you." He gave a soft grin as I shook his. I looked across the table and saw a guy that hadn't spoken yet either.

"And who might you be?" The guy had unruly silver hair that was somewhat neater than mine and gave me a playful grin before responding.

"I'm Sir Jackson of Arendelle, but you can just call me Jack", he said with a wink.

"So, this is it. These are all of Lady Astrid's suitors? I thought that she would have a line of us or something", I said as I looked around the table.

"She would if they did this earlier." Jack answered. "Many other countries and noble families were accepting suitors and stuff 1 or 2 years ago. So, most of the other suitors nearby have found someone to marry. In fact, I was trying to court the princess of Corona not long ago, but she was already taken." He shrugs as he sips at his mead.

"Tell me about it. I accompanied the previous Outcast heir to Corona for the same thing. Let's just say I wouldn't want the same thing happen to me." His eyes swiftly scanned over the table before sipping his mead.

We carried on talking, occasionally joking, and carefully nursing the mug of mead. Throughout the talk Tuffnut was poking fun at everyone and everybody was brushing it off, but Eret, who would grimace for a second before smiling it off.

It was a while before had to excuse myself to use the restroom. On the way back to the suitors' table, I felt something or should I say someone bump into my leg. I looked down and saw a little blonde haired girl who looked around 3 or 4 years old in a poofy dress with so many layers that some flipped over and blocked her vision along with her hair. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I might have seen her. She was trying to smooth the layers of her dress, you could see that she was struggling to the point that she was beating her dress and threatening to rip it.

"Hold on! Hold on. Let me help you." I bent down to help her up and push her hair away as she smoothed out her layers. "There you go little one."

"Thanks mister -erm... I mean... Thank You, my Lord for helping me." She said and then remembered to curtsy.

"My pleasure, miss. I'm Henry of the William clan" I said in a dramatic bow. "But just you can just call me, Hiccup." I looked up at her and made a silly face that made her giggle bubbly.

"Hahaha. I'm Kari", she said as she controlled her giggling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a little girl like you doing in a big Ball like this?"

"I live here in Berk. And my parents are really important." She said with a slight baby lisp. "And they said I was old enough to come to the Ball with them and my sister." She said, slightly puffing out her chest with pride. "I was with my sister earlier, but we got separated." She started to glance around.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, we were dancing and having a good time, but then these two meanies came along. There was one with blue marks on his face was pushing me away as another one with a pig face was annoying my sister were she couldn't see me. I walked away so that he would leave me alone and tried to circle around to find my sister, but I couldn't find her. Then I ran into you."

"I'll help you find her, come on." I held out my hand, she took it, and we started walking around. "What does your sister look like?

"She has a blonde braid and blue eyes like me. She has a headband with vines on it. She's wearing a dark blue dress with sparkly swirls."

We practically walked the entire hall. I would stop from time to time to check with Kari to see if there was anyone that she knew and would run into a couple, but their direction led us no where. I was about to go look for a guard to ask when I heard someone shout from a distance.

"Kari! Kari!"

Kari turned in the direction of the shouting and responded "Astrid?"

I stiffened but shaked it off as I saw Kari running in the direction of the shouting. When I caught up with her, she was hugging a woman with a dark blue dress decorated with diamonds & lace, but what really got my attention was the headband and braid that seemed familiar yet different. When they pulled away I saw that was the same Astrid that I've seen those years ago.

"I was so worried about you, Kari."

"I'm okay. Hiccup helped me find you." She motioned toward me and Astrid gave me a confused look but still stood up and turned to me.

"Thank You for helping to reunite my sister and me." Astrid said with a curtsy.

"It's no problem. I'm Henry of the William Clan. Hiccup is more of a nickname."

"Oh! So, you're Henry? I saw your name on the RSVP list, but I've never heard of you. Now that I've seen you, I could have sworn that seen you before." She started to squint at the different features of my face.

"Well..."

Luckily, before I could try to explain myself, trumpets sounded and an announcer stepped on the top step in front of the thrones. "Vikings, may I have your attention. Introducing the Royal Council and noble suitors."

"Oh well I better get going." I swiftly and awkwardly walked away while avoiding eye contact.

The announcer listing off councilmen became background noise as I tried to find out where I'm supposed to go. Not really seeing where I'm going, I ran into Cleave and he pushed me toward the wall where the suitors were lined up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*1.) Kari = Old Norse for chaste, pure

*dodging rotten tomatoes that are thrown at me* Okay, I know that some might not be satisfied with how the chapter turned out and others might be okay with it. Personally, I wanted to put more into this, but I couldn't fit it here or I wanted to put it in another part of the story.

Now let's get into why I've been sidetracked for so long. I've been finishing some books, volunteering at the library, vacationing, getting ready to go back to school, and getting caught up with the whole flooding situations in the south. Despite some of the setbacks, I wanted more to happen at the Ball, but I knew that I had to put something out there for you guys to know that this story is still active and split this into parts.

That's it for now. Thanks to all those who reviewed, every bit helps. And if you're new to the story, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	7. Chapter 7: Suitors & Sister

Chapter 7: Suitors and Sisters

Hey Peoples! I know it's been a while since the last update for the story, but I been busy with other stories and some other stuff. Without further delay, here's Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

(Astrid POV)

Henry started early to walk away before he could answer me, but I had no time to think about it. I ushered Kari to follow me to the front where our parents was about to be called. Kari stood with our mom as I went up to the front with our dad.

"And now, the suitors competing for Lady Astrid's hand", said the announcer.

I stood on the steps in front of the throne with my father and other councilmen as the official introduction of the suitors started. As each one stepped forth, the announcer explained his linage, talents, and feats.

Those like Eret, Snotlout and Dagur had a long list of feats that were complete lies that only an idiot would believe. You name it, they boast about anything from slaying troll armies to conquering distant tribes that no one has ever heard of.

Thankfully the others weren't as irritating as them. Tuffnut tried his best to explaining "how awesome it would be if I chose him", but I just can't see it. I just couldn't see him as anything more than a brother. Fishlegs took a more logical approach by mentioning the ways that he helped the Council in the past and how he could further that if I chose him, which is convincing from a political stand point. However, I couldn't see us being anything more than friends and if I had a choice, I don't want to have my first child with someone I don't love.

And then there were the wild cards of the bunch.

Considering that I never met either of them in person, I didn't really have a solid opinion of either of them. Sir Jackson and Henry both seem nice, have a humble but proud linage, basic skills in combat, and have certain talents. Jackson had done various feats in protecting the princess and has a certain craft in making snow &/ or ice sculptures. Henry, on the other hand, didn't have any feats, but talked about how he was an inventor and showed use some of his sketches. It was hard to see from where I was standing, but it seemed complex and as he was explaining things something cause my eye. It look like a shield, but I couldn't make out what it was from him moving his arms around. It took a while before he realized that he was rambling and found a stopping point before going to the spot that the other boys were watching and snickering. I sent a quick glare to the ones that were snickering, but I couldn't help but smile at Hiccup, whose face was starting to blush.

King Stoick stood up from his throne and gazed over the crowd. "Welcome one and all. I would like to thank each and every one of the suitors for taking the time to be here and I wish them luck in winning over Lady Astrid. And now we dance!"

The music started to play and Stoick sat back down on his throne. As tradition, it was part of my duties, I have to (begrudgingly) dance with each of the suitors.

If I had to break my legs to get out of dancing with either Snotlout or Dagur, I would have done it before the Ball even started. I had to constantly try to dodge back and forth to avoid Snotlout's attempts to, kiss me. And if that wasn't bad enough, Dagur's drifting hands were even worst but a few good steps on his toes stopped him from really doing anything farther.

Thankfully, the others weren't as bad or trying to do anything bold as them. Tuffnut was all over the place, but then again our dance was more of a friendly jig than anything. Fishlegs couldn't stop looking at his feet. Eret was okay, but he couldn't stop staring at my face with this sort of hungry look in his eye. The dance I had with Jack was on more of the friendly side like Tuff's, but he was able to keep his form a lot better. Henry… Well… I'm not sure what to make of Henry. The dance was like the one I had with Jack, but he was smiling and staring at me without "staring at me". There were a couple of times that we caught were our eyes locked and he would look away and blush. It was… It was… different.

I seemed like I just started dancing with people that I could like, when I finally danced with each suitor. Stoick stood once more to make his final address.

"As much as I enjoyed this fine occasion, my afraid it's time for this Ball to come to a close." A group of drunk dignitaries on the side of the dance floor groaned with complaint. "I know, I know, but we'll keep the hall open a couple of hours to make sure you all can sober up a little. If you need any assistance out, we'll be happy to assign a guard to return you to your room or home safely. Thank you all, Good night."

Stoick and some of the older councilmen made their way to their rooms while muttering to each other. With no more mead being served, most of the more sober crowd left the hall, leaving a few guests that needed a minute before stumbling out with the help of guard or two.

Soon as Stoick dismissed everyone, Eret, Snotlout, and Dagur try to move a move towards me, but a few guards blocked their paths. My father stepped next to me and glared at the three boys.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but it's been a long night and I'm sure Astrid is very tired. You'll have plenty of time to talk with her later. We bid you good night."

He guided me away to the hall where my mom and Kari was waiting for us. As soon as I was in reach Kari started telling me about how much fun she had at the Ball as we all walked to our rooms. Mom and Dad went in their room and I took care of getting Kari to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thankfully I slipped away for a minute to change out of my ball gown, otherwise it would have been ruined from Kari's splashing in her bath.

"I was so much fun!" Kari said for the thousandth time tonight and splashed from flailing her arms around. "But one thing that I don't like was when that Piglout and Dag-bag separated us."

"Your highness that language is not very nice." Her nurse, Mrs. Pautts (*1), lightly scolded as we dried her off. "Where on earth did you develop such a tongue?"

"Astrid." She said as if it was obvious.

Mrs. Pautts gave me an amusing glare, but didn't say anything as they dressed her. She even gave me one last playfully stern look before saying goodnight to both of us and taking her leave. I led Kari to the bed and sat her on my lap as I started to brush her hair out. Usually Mrs. Potts would have to brushed Kari's hair out before bed, but most of the time.

"Astrid?" Kari tilted her head slightly to get a better look at me.

"Yeah."

"Do you know who you might choose? Out the suitors I mean."

"Hmmm…" Astrid pretended to give it come though. "I'm not quite sure yet. What do you think of the suitors? Who do you think that I would choose?"

Kari sat from there for a little bit, trying to think. "I not sure who, but I know it definitely not those meanies. I've known Tuffnut & Fishlegs, but there were a couple of guys, Henry and Jack? I don't know. Henry seemed nice tho." She Astrid?"

"Yeah, Kari." I was almost done brushing her hair.

"We'll still get to hangout with all these guys around right." She said in an almost whisper.

"Of course." I set the brush on and pulled her a bit closer to me. "I might be busy for a while with all this suitor stuff, but I'll always find time to hangout with you. I've got stuff to do tomorrow morning, but a have the afternoon free. What do you want to do."

"How about… a picnic in the gardens?"

"Sounds great." I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. "Meet me at the garden's entrance and we go find the best spot tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

"Okay." Kari snuggled into her fluffy comforter. "Goodnight Astrid."

"Goodnight."

I blew out her candle and closer her doors behind me as I went out. Guards standing outside the doors saluted and stood in attention as I went to my room. After guards at my room let me in, I prepared to go to bed and watch the suitors' 1st trials tomorrow. It'll be interesting to actually see their skills in action and get to hang out with Kari tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*1.) Mrs. Pautts as Mrs. Potts in from Beauty and the Beast. I was going to spell it the usual way, but for some reason it didn't look right, so I altered the spelling a bit.

I know it's not that much but I wanted to get some sister interaction between Astrid and Kari. However it feels a bit off, let me know what you guys think of it. Also, I've been working on that Balto/HTTYD story (Alaskans AU) that I mentioned in my bio some time ago. I hope to publish it before the next chapter of this story, so be on the lookout for it.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	8. Chapter 8: No Turning Back

**Chapter 8** **: No Turning Back**

Happy Holiday Peoples! I know that it's been a little while since the last chapter, but I been busy with other stories and just life in general. I'm back now and I here with one last chapter before the end of 2016.

I would like thank everyone that reviewed this story. I appreciate it when people give there 100% honest opinion, so long as it's not flaming. Your input helps me with my writing.

However I would also like to give a special thanks to reviewers: Anonymous Noob the 2nd, LordEngineer, and RedHawkdude. It's always a pleasure to see check my notifications and see you guys follow, favorite, or posted a review for this story. I hope to hear more from you guys in the future.

Without further wait, here's chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Cleave POV)

I sighed as it watched the sun rise. Today's the 1st trials for the suitors and I'm fascinated in how this is going to turn out. Toothless, on the other hand, is both excited to see Hiccup in action and a little nervous from something going wrong. However, I have confidence in Hiccup. Out of all the beings that I've taken under my wings (whether it was a human or dragon), he's always been able to take whatever life throws at them. Not to mention, Hiccup carries the blood of one of the strongest dragon tamers that I've ever met.

Toothless and I woke up in the stables early and transformed into our human forms to make sure Hiccup woke up on time. We were on our way to the east wing of the castle where the suitors & other lingering guest were staying, but we were delayed because I had to calm down a particularly excited & jumpy Toothless

"Come on Cleave! We need to get Hiccup up for the suitors' 1st trial." Toothless walked faster and started walking backwards to face Cleave better. "Don't you want Hiccup to impress that girl he liked so much?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, Hiccup's safety and happiness as always the first in my mind. But it's just sunrise, we can take our time. Our perimeter check and from last night was good and well, but I just want to make sure Hiccup is okay. Watch out for that armor by the way."

It was too late for Toothless as he turned around, he got a face full of pristinely shined silver to the face. Being a dragon-morph he would get hurt as an easily, but his pride is going to need some patching up. Toothless calmed a lot after that.

When we arrived at Hiccup's room we showed the guards the security crest that Hiccup came up with to identify us as his personal guards. We looked around as we entered his room. It was defiantly larger than any of the rooms back home. Finely shined shields decorated the walls and there was also a small selection of blunt edged weapons in the far corner, most likely future decorations for the rest of the castle. While I was examining the room, Toothless was figuring out the best way to wake up Hiccup.

At first, he did a simple nudge to see if he would wake up. When Hiccup didn't budge he started grabbed the heavy furs and pulled them from the bed. Hiccup curled up from the cold, but still asleep. Seeing that he was determined to stay asleep, Toothless gave Hiccup a sharp jab to the chest. That seemed to do the trick as Hiccup rolled to the other side of the bed and emitted a faint groan, whether it was from tiredness or pain, I couldn't tell.

"Why would you do that?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Toothless said as he got up from the bed to up Hiccup up. "Plus, I would think that you would like to start the day with a bang." He nudged me in the same spot where he punched me.

"And why did you let him do it?" Hiccup said as he turned to me.

"Oh, your fine. You get worse than that when you train. Now go get dressed you don't want to be late."

As Hiccup went to get dressed, I turned to Toothless for a split second. "Hey, punch my arm like you did to Hiccup." Toothless punched my arm and I found that it was a little stronger than it looked. "Yeah, that's a little rough. Remind me to give you some restraint training later."

Once Hiccup was dressed (*1) we exited the room with Cleave leading and Toothless following behind me. I would have liked to walk regularly, but we had to keep image as we head to the castle's arena.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

We were almost to the arena when I saw her again.

We were passing by what I could only assume was the training room from all the dummy part scattered on the floor. Astrid had just split a dummy in half when we passed. "Whoa." I stumbled in my walk while from trying to look a little longer. By Toothless righted me and pushed me to keep walking.

When we got to the Arena, a few guest hung around to watch the trial and the other suitors were already inside the ring, warming up with their weapons. I went in and observed the others as I did a few practice swings with my sword. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had spears, Fishlegs and Eret had hammers, Snotlout and Dagur had maces, and Jack had a sword.

It wasn't long, until I saw someone enter the Arena and the atmosphere shifted. Everyone stopped and looked to see the princess enter with a man that had a rope-like moustache, a hand prosthetic, and a peg leg. The man went into the storage room and pulled out a rack of what I can assume is his own weapon arm attachments and a chair. He changed out his wooden hand attachment with the hook and stripped this sword attachment to his belt. The princess surprisingly took the chair and sat on the sidelines with the same training outfit and ax as before.

"Hey, who's the grandpa with the missing limbs?" Snotlout obnoxiously shouted.

There was a sudden flash of metal and a yelp.

I looked at where the yelp came from and saw Snotlout pinned to the wall by a couple of throwing knives. I looked in the direction that it came from and saw both the prosthetic guy and the princess wore matching glares toward Snotlout and had another throwing knife ready to throw.

"You know damn well who he is." Astrid said with a cold tone. "Now unless, you want me to hate you even more than I already do, I suggest that you shut up and listen to him."

"Thank you for the input Astrid. I take it from here." The prosthetic guys says, as Astrid and he put away their knives turns toward the rest of us. "Now line up. All of you. Now." We all sheathed our weapons and lined up shoulder to shoulder before he continued.

"My name is Gobber Bretton the Belch, member of the Council of Elders and Head of Berk's Weaponry. Before we get started I'm going to explain a few things to you." He started to pace in front of us. "As requested by the Council, there will always be at least 2 members in attendance in the stands." He pointed to the older cape wearing gentlemen in the small audience outside the ring. "The Princess will also be watching and will occasionally be in the ring with us."

"Excuse me, sir." Jack interrupted. "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

Gobber stopped in his pacing, went to stand in front of Jack, and looked him in the eye. "What?"

"I think what my friend meant to say, isn't a bit dangerous someone so important range of getting harmed?" I tried to defend Jack.

Gobber huffed a chuckle. "No need to worry. Astrid is well equipped to defend herself." I glanced toward her to find her examining the sharpness of one of her throwing knives while the handle of her axe was a leaning close her hand. "Now continuing where I left off.

"You will all face 3 trials, one a week, which will award points to help determine who will have Lady Astrid's hand and be heir of Berk. You will receive a point from each trial completed. However the top three in each trial will be awarded additional points. They are as followed: 3rd will gain 2 more points, 2nd will gain 3 more points, and 1st will gain 4 more points. And in addition to the points, those same top three will also have the opportunity to have a date with Lady Astrid during that week."

I heard a groan and caught sight of Astrid rolling her eyes and scoffed. "Don't see the point in that." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that Miss Astrid?" Gobber raised brow toward her.

"The dates. I told you and everyone in the Council that I wasn't and still not interested in dating any of these suitors."

Gobber sigh and walked over to Astrid to talk with her, but it could still faintly hear them. "Now, Astrid. Your father and I decided this so that you can get a better insight of who you'll pick. We would rather you decide now then wait until after your married that you picked the wrong guy."

"I still don't like any of this." She put a hand on her temple.

"It's just one of the things we do for our country. We're just trying to make it as enjoyable as possible."

"I know. Thanks, Gobber." She cracked a small grin at Gobber as he padded her on the shoulder before turning back to us with a harden look that screamed protective parent.

We're going to be in for one Hel of a month.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) I would picture Hiccup and most of the guys wear their RTTE outfits, but made from better quality materials.

That's it for this year everyone! If you're new to the story, please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy your New Years! Be safe and responsible!


	9. Chapter 9: the HADRA

Chapter 9: 1st Trial – the H.A.D.R.A

Happy Holiday Peoples! I know that it's been a little while since the last chapter, but I been busy with other stories, school, and just life in general. I'm back now with the first chapter for Taking a Chance in 2017.

I would like thank everyone that reviewed this story. I appreciate it when people give there 100% honest opinion. Your input helps me with my writing.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Astrid POV)

' _This is so boring. I have better things to do then to watch some guys fumble over themselves to try and impress me. Oh well, maybe I can try out some of their techniques or something.'_

I saw movement in my peripheral vision and glanced to see Gobber wheeling out a few covered figures from the storage.

' _He using those old things? I thought he gave up on those things. Well this might be a little interesting.'_ I started to sit up a bit in my chair as I excitedly fiddled with one of my throwing knives.

"All right lads. Say Hello to… " Gobber uncovered the figures "the Hydraulic Automatic Dynamic Response Automat or H.A.D.R.A." what stood before the trainees was the machine that had an engine on wheels, but on top of it was a metal man armed with hammers and had other weapons stripped to its back.

"Incredible." Fishlegs and Hiccup said with awe.

"Yeah, it's like a centaur, but made of metal."

"Shut it." Gobber piped them all down. "One of the things you would need to know as King is how to work with others. For this trial, your goal is to work with your assigned partner to disarm the HADRA within 5 minutes. Once it's disarmed, they machine will automatically stop the trial will be complete. The three who disarm the HADRA in the least amount of time advances. Because of the Lady's scheduling and this challenge involves pairs. Only the 1st and 2nd place pairs will have the chance to go on dates with Lady Astrid. However the point system still stands.

"This is going to be good." I whispered under my breath. I remembered the first time I saw that thing.

(Flashback)

 _I've been watch Gobber working on some training device for months now to enter it into the Smithing Showcase. And just last week, he tested it out with a couple of volunteered guards. I wasn't allowed to see what happened, but I saw the guards limping out the testing area with bruises and cuts all over them._

 _They said it was too dangerous for me to use, but that just mad me more curious. I sneaked into the arena when it got dark and went into the storage room with the keys I swiped form the forge earlier. I had to venture all the way to the back to find the machine. I walked around it trying to figure out how this thing could hurt anybody. I went to its back to examine the weapons attached to it and I must of touch something that I wasn't supposed to because it started to move._

 _I backed away from the machine as it started to turn toward me going toward me with a pair of dueling knives. My instincts kicked in and reached to the tiny knife that I was learning to keep in my boot and blocked the hit for it. As much as I kept up with it, I would be able to match its speed for long. I took too small a step back, I started to stumble before it nicked me, and fell against a rack of spears. I scooted away toward to entrance to the room as the machine knocked object over as it advanced toward me. I raised it knifes with the intention of stabbing me when there as a flash of movement._

 _I looked up to see that Hiccup boy from before. I had a sword that was a looked roughed up and heavy. I stood there trying to push the machine back, but he wasn't strong enough either. I was snapped out of it when I saw his legs started to buckle and was pushed down to his knees. I ran around to the back of the machine and fumbled with the weirdly shaped functions on the back until it whistled and wheezed to a halt._

 _I went back around to the front and saw the boy heaving as he leaned on his sword._

" _What are you doing here?!" I said to him, still shocked from what just happened._

" _I can… ask you… the same thing." He said as he tried to catch his breath._

" _You explain first."_

" _Well I was in the forge sharpening some swords. Because, when people saw that you had me sharpen your axe, they wanted their weapons sharpened too. By the way, thanks for the credibility. It added a good bit of change in my pocket." He said patting a pocket in his vest where I could hear a few coins jiggle. "It sounded like something was being knocked down, so I came to check it out. What about you?"_

" _Well I ah… thought I forgot my…" I saw my boot knife on the ground and reach for it. "My knife. Yeah, I remembered last seeing it in here. And I must have switched on the machine by accident." I couldn't quite make eye contact with him. "Thanks for helping me stop that thing before it could do some real damage."_

" _Glad I could help. We should probably pick some of this stuff up before either of us get in trouble."_

 _It took both of us to wheel the machine from before back to the area that it was originally. We picked up the racks and straightened the weapons before I closed locked up the storage._

" _Thanks again with helping me with that machine." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear while at the same time nervously fiddling with my knife in my other hand._

" _No problems" he said not knowing what to do with his hands. "Well, I'll see you around it still got stuff to works on in the forge." He said as he started to walk off._

" _I'll come this you. I have to go put this key back where it was any way." I said with a casual shrug and match his pace._

 _We walked and talked all the way to and at the forge. It was well past midnight when he got to a stopping point in his work and we both turned in for the night._

(End Flashback)

"Alright, now that all the rules are out the way," Gobber voice snapped me back to the trial. "Here are the people you will be partnered with: Tuffnut & Fishlegs, Thuggory & Eret, Dagur & Snotlout, and Hiccup & Jack. You will all fight in the order that you were called and I wish good luck to all of you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A nice, short, & sweet chapter for you guys. I'm mostly playing around with fluff concepts without them interacting physically… yet.

Next chapter we finally get some action. Granted this will be my first time writing an action scene, but I love action movies so hopefully I can get inspired from that. Also does 5 minutes sound like a good amount of time for each match?

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be afraid to check out some of my other stories.


	10. Suitor Notice

Sorry, no new chapter yet guys. Just a quick note.

So some of you may have noticed, Thuggory has suddenly and randomly popped up in the line up of suitors for the upcoming trial. And that was bad story tracking on my part.

Originally I had Thuggory in the line up of suitors, but I took him out on the account that the story could function without him and it gave me an even number of suitors. However, I decided to add Jack in the line up for fun and made the total number of suitors uneven. And since I neither have nor know how to get a beta reader, I didn't catch this error until the most recent chapter that I needed another suitor to make the pair ups even.

Until I can go back and insert Thuggory into earlier chapters, here is a little bit info for you guys.

Chapter 4 - Thuggory of the Meathead clan, the strong, silent type. He's a smart warrior, but he lacks well thought stategy skills that Hiccup or Fishlegs would possess. The girls know of him and met him, but none of them could really carry a conversation with him. He never really has much to say.

Chapter 6 - At the table of suitors, Fishlegs introduces Thuggory, who raised his mug and gave a small grin. He mostly responded during the chatter through grunts, low chuckling, and either nodding or shaking his head. (sort of similar to how the Hulk communicates)

Chapter 7 - When dancing with Astrid, he follows the steps well enough, but he is really stiff to the point that it was sort of robotic.

Chapter 8 - In the ring, he is equipped with an unusually large hammer.

Again, sorry that the inconvenience. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review this story and check my other ones.


	11. Chapter 10: Let the 1st Trial Begin!

Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin!

*head pops out a pile of papers that somehow buried me*

Is it summer already? I was too busy with finishing school and trying to get scholarships that I went through a writer's block for a bit. Sorry about that guys. Also a have a quick note for you guys at the bottom that you might want to read.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

You wouldn't imagine how relieved I was to find that I was last in the line-up. As Fishlegs and Tuffnut waited for Gobber to warm up one of the HADRAs, I went over to my temporary teammate Jack. He was learning against the wall, seemingly staring into space, so I had to nudge him a little to get his attention.

"So looks like we're going to be partners, uh?" I leaned against the wall with him. "You want to go off to the side to get a feel for the each others styles?" I pointed to the corner of the arena where Thuggory and Eret were talking as there where testing each others strength.

"Yeah, in a minute. I want to get an idea in what this 'HYDRA' or whatever that machine is and how well equipped it is. Since we're last we'll have plenty of time to learn each others style."

"Sure okay." I said while examining the machine as well. Even though I've faced this machine before, there is bound to be some modifications since last time.

"All right, that should do it." Gobber said as he pressed one last button and the HADRA roared to life. "Remember lads," he said as he turned to Fishlegs and Tuffnut, who nodded. "The goal is to disarm the HADRA as quickly as possible within 5 minutes. Ready and GO!"

Tuffnut wasted no time in charging at the HADRA with his spear. Before he was a foot within range the robot sensed movement and grabbed the spear while throwing Tuffnut behind it. The machine swirled around to hit Tuffnut with his own spear, but was met with a clang as Tuffnut somehow nabbed the mace attachment from the back of the HADRA.

"Sticky fingers that one." Jack whispered to me.

"I'm not surprised. From all those pranks that he talked about the night before, I'd thought he would have a good amount of stealth to him."

While the HADRA was focused on Tuffnut, Fishlegs hit the back of its head in hopes that the force would make it drop the spear. But there was no such luck; its grip on the spear was iron tight. The rest of the fight went on like this for a while. Tuffnut continued to keep the machine's attention by attacking it, while Fishlegs tried to knock the weapon out of its hands or get the it to drop the weapon from shear force. In the end, there was a cowbell ringing before the HADRA could be disarmed. I looked over to where Gobber stood next to the princess who had a small hour glass and Gobber ringing the cowbell from earlier.

"Times up. You weren't able to disarm the HADRA, so nether of you get any points. How'ere I would like to compliment you, Tuffnut for nabbin' one of the HADRA's attachments. What do think Astrid?"

Astrid was sitting up in her chair, staring into space as she was most likely going over the match in her head. "That was interesting, but he can't ready award him a point since they didn't complete the trial."

She looked up at the 2 councilmen examining the match from outside the Arena and simply points at Tuffnut. I looked up at the councilmen as the conversed with each other until one of them spoke. "He can receive half a point, if he wants it that is."

"I'll take it!" Tuffnut said throwing his hands in the air. Unfortunately he forgot that he was holding a mace in his hands, which promptly fell onto his foot. "Ow! I am hurt. Ow. Ow." He then hopped away to the side were the rest of us stood and cradled his foot as he sat down.

"So we're up then." Eret strode up to the center of the ring with Thuggory behind him.

"Hold on." Gobber stepped up to the HADRA. "I'll warm up the another HADRA in a minute, while this one needs to cool off. It should't take long."

As Gobber approached the HADRA, I felt Jack nudge me, "Check out the flirt over there." point toward the center of the ring.

Eret stood there puffing and his chest and shamelessly staring at Astrid while wiggling his eyebrows. He probably would have done more if Astrid was point daggers and literal dagger at him in turn.

"The poor guy is trying too hard."

"Yeah, unless he's skilled in these trials, he'll have an even less chance with Astrid than Snotlout."

As off as the guy seemed, it just … "Didn't seem fair. If any us failed to win Astrid over, we all go back to our old lives. But with Eret, it could cost him his head."

"Such it the way of the Outcasts, but he's going about it all wrong."

Before Astrid could throw her dagger at Eret, Gobber had the first HADRA disabled, and the other started up. "Right then, got the thing started. You boys ready." Gobber said as he turned to Eret and Thuggory.

"Of course we are." Eret said confidently as he peeled his eyes away from Astrid, while Thuggory responded with a simple nod.

"Right then, GO!" Gobber shouted as he stepped away.

Unlike the last team neither Eret nor Thuggory charge at once. They slowly approached the HADRA. Despite their slow movements you can tell that they were being focused and cautious because they were balancing on the balls of their feet. As they started to circle the HADRA, it grasped the hammer attachments from its back. It's arms followed the movements of the pair as it's head went back and forth, trying it's best to keep an eye on both.

Right when both of them were exactly on the opposite sides of the HADRA, they rushed at the it in hopes of sandwiching it between them. Unfortunately Eret was a little faster, so the HADRA sensed him first and beat him back and immediately hit Thuggory back afterward.

But they weren't stopping from there.

They went back and forth attacking the HADRA from opposite sides of the it while trying to sync their attacks at the same time. After making attacks in a blitz-like fashion, they were stop too catch their breath. However, it was short as the HADRA switches to offense to get them on the same side of itself. This continues for a couple more minutes to the point that they started to get a rhythm, but they were running out of time.

They had one last chance for another round of attacks. They squared up and lunged for another attack and this time they finally got the timing right. The HADRA was just in the middle of turning it's head when it had it's dual hammers were whacked out of it's grasp. And powered down.

"Wow. That took a bit longer than I would have liked", Eret exclaimed as he wiped a bit of sweat off his face. "But it at least we did it. Good on you mate." he directed toward Thuggory, who responded with a simple thumbs up.

"Good job, you boys were cutting it a bit close." Gobber says as he check the HADRA for major damage. "What the time lads?" He ask the councilmen outside the arena.

"4 minutes and 10 seconds" one of them shouted as the other one wrote it down.

"Hey", Jack nudged me. "Let's test each others' skills before the next match." He drew his sword as he went to a clear part of the ring. I followed suit and we start trading blows.

I could tell we were around the same skill level with our swords, but I had a plan that may not require them that much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So some of you might be wondering why it's taking so long for this story to update as opposed to my other stories like "Dracomen" or "HTTYW: Howling Snow". The reason is because I have more notes on them. Recently I had to restore my phone and that's where I kept most of my "Taking a Chance" notes while I kept more vague notes on my computer. So for a while I've been digging deep into my subconscious and my computer for some of my material.

On that happy note, thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	12. Chapter 11: 1st Trial Wrap-up

Chapter 11: 1st Trial Wrap-up

*blows dust off screen* Time to get back to work.

With school starting up again and this was my first year , I wouldn't have the time that I would like to with writing. Heck, I don't have as much time to read and have about 5 or 6 stories that I'm ready on hold.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Astrid POV)

I'm glad that I didn't eat too much this morning otherwise it would have been gone from gagging at Eret's sickly flirting.

Nothing a little toss of a dagger toward his pelvis didn't fix.

After that he got the hint and reverted to constant glancing, and avoiding direct eye contact the rest of the day.

Luckily Gobber fired up another HADRA equipped with a pair of maces quickly for the next match. Dagur and Snotlout stepped forward as the HADRA started to register their presence.

"Ready." Gobber said as he stepped away from the from the machine. "and Go!"

Dagur and Snotlout didn't waste any time charging headfirst at their opponent with a war cry and their maces. The HADRA locked on Snotlout knocked him aside while Dagur was able to bash a dent in before also being knocked aside. Both of them got up, shook it off, and charged it again. They never let up as they assaulted the HADRA. With each rush of attacks, they would get knocked back, but making dents and gashes in the HADRA.

However, something seemed off. With the impressive amount of damage that they were making, they could have already disarmed the HADRA. Looking closer, is seems like they weren't even aiming at the arms with their hits. I glanced at the timer and saw that they were approaching the 3-minute mark, but at this rate they would destroy the automat before it would be disarmed.

Dagur bashed his mace at the HADRA's neck and made the head bend to the side and a panel fall off. And Snotlout came from behind him to and crashed his mace onto the exposed machinery only to be blasted back into the wall of the Arena and knocked unconscious. The HADRA twitched and jerked until it's arms blasted from the body, fizzled out, and sagged into a heap of metal.

"Eeep!" Fishlegs yelped as he lifted his arms to narrowly dodge one of the maces that embedded into the wall behind him. "That was a close one."

"For you maybe." Tuffnut said as his helmet was pinned to the wall by the other mace. "And to think that I just bent one of my horns back into place."

"Woo hoo! That was fun" Dagur said as he stood proudly over his wreckage. "What's our time?"

"3 minutes and 34 seconds", said One Elder. "But you didn't complete the task", said the other Elder.

"WHAT!" Dagur yelled enraged.

"Technically, the task was to disarm the HADRA. You didn' do that." Gobber explained to them.

"But that piece of crap dropped its weapons!" Dagur seethed in front of Gobber. "That's the same as disarming it."

"No, it isn' " Gobber bumped Dagur backward with his belly. "All you did was beat the poor thing til it gave out. The two ye were in no way aiming for its limps let alone its weapons."

Dagur stared him down a few seconds before turning way to stand along the side of the Arena with the other suitors. Meanwhile Snotlout was just coming to and starting to sit up.

"Oh man. Did we win?"

"No. We didn't, Snotface." Dagur said as he hit him upside the head.

"Bumper." He then slouched again as he was still trying to collect himself.

"Hey man, we're up next."

I looked to the side to see Jack nudging to get Henry's attention. They looked ready for the match as Gobber was warming up another HADRA.

"Alright, old boy. Hopefully you'll last longer than the last one." Gobber said as patted his machine and back away facing the next competitors and saying, "Ready."

Henry & Jack raised their weapons.

"Set."

The HADRA registered their movement and pulled two swords from it's back.

"Go."

They ran toward the machine as it mirrored them to charge. The two met with a clash as steel met steel. However, neither side was budging, and they almost seemed to be at a standstill. They pushed through their strain, and in turn started to get the HADRA to budge. And before long, they started to slowly move it back. Despite practically pushing it to the other end of the Arena, they made no other moves than pushing.

As good as they were at pushing, they weren't even trying any other countermoves on that thing. They practically had the HADRA on the other side of the Arena before they started to do something different. In one fell swoop, Jack let go of his sword, grabbed the arm of the HADRA, swung himself onto it's back, and gripped the head of its hammer attachments to avoid the more pointed weapons. In that same second, Henry grabbed onto Jack's sword with one of his hands before it could really fall. The two were too swift for the HADRA to register were Jack went, but kept it focus on the one opponent that was still in front of it. Once Jack got a firm grip with on hand, started to mess with the panel on the HADRA's upper back until he could open a control section and mess with the different switches.

"Can you hurry it up? I can only keep this up for so long." Henry said as he started to struggle against the HADRA. "I knew I should have jump on the damn thing." he muttered.

"Between the two of us you have more strength to hold off the HADRA" Jack responded. "Just hold on one more second, H."

"Hurry." Henry said a little wobbly.

I looked closer at Henry and saw his legs starting to shake. Considering that it took both of them to push it backwards, Henry was doing a good job keeping it in place. Still it started to become too much and wasn't pushed back, but he was forced down to one knee.

The image looked familiar.

Before I could ponder on it too much, I started to see the HADRA creak and twitch in its movements. Jack jumped off the HADRA's back, tipping it slightly in the process. It was just enough for Hiccup to get the HADRA off him and brandishing the two swords before knocking the swords out of the HADRA's hands.

Much like with Eret & Thuggory's turn, the HADRA powered down once the weapons were no longer in its grasp.

"Not bad lads. Different, but not bad at all." Gobber said as he clapped the two on the shoulders. "What's their time?" he asked the Elders before inspecting the HADRA.

"3 minutes and 49 seconds"

"And that ends our first trial." Gobber said as he finished looking over the HADRA and started to list the current rankings:

Jack & Henry (4 pts.)

Eret & Thuggory (3 pts.)

Tuffnut (½ pts.)

Dagur, Fishlegs, & Snotlout (0 pts.)

"I'll let ye decide who amon' the pairs will date first. Just let me kno the time n' place for your dates and so that it can be fitted into Astrid's schedule." Gobber said as he started to wheel the HADRAs away. "But not til I get this place cleaned up."

"You need a hand with that Gobber?" Henry said as he and everyone looked at the mess they created.

"Oh, it'll be much appreciated lads."

Fishlegs and Thuggory started to help wheel the other HADRAs away while everyone else was either picking up wreckage to be salvaged and melted down later or sweeping the small debris away. I would have helped as will, but I had a picnic to pack for Kari and me (1.).

"Hey Ast! Where you going?" I glanced behind me to find Dagur and Snotlout trying to follow me out. "Trying to ditch cleaning, too?" Dagur tried to engage in some conversation.

"No." I responded flatly.

"It's cool if you wouldn't admit it." Snotlout said trying but failing to sound smooth. "We can go to one of the training ground and spar a little if you want?"

"No, I'm busy."

"We can help wi-"

Turned around for both of them to see my face "No. I'm. Busy." The threat in my eyes fortunately tipped them off and backed off. The last thing I needed was to be in a bad mood while trying to spend some time with my sister. But I could still hear the two bickering while I left.

"Seriously Snotface! Sparring, what were you thinking?"

"What? With the way she carries that axes of hers, I thought it was a good idea."

"Dumbass. She has the title of a Lady. You get the Ladies through charm and smooth talking."

"Whatever man! You do you and I'll do me."

If only they knew. If it were more up to me, I would have denied them both before they stepped foot onto the Castle grounds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1.) I'll be completely honest. I almost forgot about Kari for a second. However, I remembered her when I was looking over my notes to refresh my memory. And just as little bit more info, Kari is around 5-6, but her lisp and innocent nature makes her look younger than she seems.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	13. Chapter 12: the REAL 1st Trial

Chapter 12: The REAL 1st trial

Merry Christma- Wha? *I'm pulled off screen, but you can still hear me* What do you mean it already past? Well did the other one past too? Well that's close enough. *Goes back on screen* Okay let's try this again.

Happy New Year my Peoples! With this being the last chapter from this story for 2017, I'd like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed my stories. I appreciate all the praise and constructive criticism that I get from the reviews that you guys post.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"Congrats on the Win, man!" Tuffnut clapped his hand on Hiccup and Jack's shoulders. As all of the suitors left the Arena.

"Absolutely, I wish we had enough time to make a plan as good as yours." Fishlegs commented.

"Well, you'll have to thank Henry for that. Most of it came from him." Jack said as he slung an arm over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Make way! Make way! Best Friend coming though!" Toothless jokingly announced as he emerged from the group of suitors with Cleave. "Come here lover-boy!" He laughed as he put me in a headlock. "We saw the whole thing at the top of the stands. Nice first trial, H."

I immediately squirmed out of it and headlock him before turning to the other suitors. "Guys meet my personal guards, Cleave Storm and Egil Thurmond. (*1)" Cleave cleared his throat. "oh, with Cleave being my main personal guard and Egil being his apprentice."

"Okay lads that's enough." Cleave said as he broke up Toothless and me before turning to me. "You may have completed the trial, but the real test for you is has just begun." I looked at him a little confused. "the date."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(3rd Person POV)

Hiccup had scheduled the date to be at the beginning of the week so that he would be the first one to spend some time with Astrid. And this led him to be were he is now. Standing in front of Astrid's bedroom, hesitating to knock on the angel's door. He took a deep breath, remembered Cleave's advice ' _Be yourself and the rest will follow_ ', and prepared to knock on the door.

Only to have the door slammed open and be met with Astrid, her frustrated face, and her axe over her shoulder.

Okay, maybe less than an angel and more like a Valkyrie with a good arm.

"Finally your here." Astrid said trying to mask her frustration. "I was just about to go train and let the guards let tell you I was there." she went and set down her axe before turning back to me. "So what this date going to be?"

"Well, I was going to leave that with you?" Hiccup said with a shrug while Astrid was taken a bit a back by given a choice on the first of many dates was going to be forced to go on. "Hear me out. I don't really want to rush head first into this. And I can only imagine that you might feel the same. Before I even consider taking you on a proper date, I figured that we could do whatever you want and get to know each other."

"So, we can do whatever I want?"

"Within reason. I won't do anything illegal or go against the rules of courting you. Beyond that just say the word, and I'll do the best I can in whatever you want, milady." I finished with a grin and a mock bow.

"Don't do that." Astrid said with a straight face, but grinning internally at the somewhat dorky nobleman.

"Well then, grab your best weapon, because we're sparring."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There were very few times that Hiccup was intimidated by his sparring opponent. But seeing Astrid in action both in the past just the other day has him hesitant. But he swallowed his nerves, grabbed his sword, and rushed back to the training room. By the time Hiccup made it to the room, Astrid was already dismembering a wooden dummy with her trusty axe.

"So how want to do this, Henry? You need to stretch? Practice on a couple of dummies too?"

"We can start right now actually, if you're ready."

Astrid squinted at Hiccup with mild irritation, before letting out a war cry and running at Hiccup head on. Astrid let out a barrage of attacks that Hiccup just barely dodged or countered. Only a few minutes in and Hiccup had not yet change from defense and get a number of nicks in his leather armor. To no ones surprise, Astrid was soon able to disarm Hiccup.

"Not bad." Astrid said as she twirled her axe. "But not as good as I was hoping."

"How about another round then?"

"Alright, let's go."

Astrid came at Hiccup again with a war cry. The fight was much like the previous with Astrid firing a blur of attacks on Hiccup. But this didn't last for long. In the mist of Hiccup dodging one of Astrid's blows, he switched his sword to his left hand without Astrid noticing. With this new found grip, Hiccup lunged straight for Astrid's shoulder and she narrowly dodged it. She was confused at how that tables turned on her so suddenly. So much so that she lost her focus and had her axe knocked to the side long enough for Hiccup to have her as sword point.

"Still not as good as you were hoping?" Hiccup said with a quirked brow and gabbed tooth grin.

A grin that seemed familiar enough to make any irritation from earlier shuffle away.

"Okay maybe a little good." Astrid said as Hiccup helped her up. "But lets see if that lasts for a couple more rounds."

The rest of their time was spent much like this. Trading blows and one surprising the other from time to time until they had to take a break to catch their breath and to simply talk. After an invigorating session and dinner quickly approaching, they decided to call it a day.

"Man, that was a workout." Astrid said as she heaved her axe over her shoulder. "You may be on the skinny side, but your quicker than you look."

"I can say the same as you with your strength." Hiccup complimented as the walked out the training room. "Your axe his no Gronkle Iron that's for sure."

"Yeah, but strength can only take you so far. Your stamina is amazing."

"You might not want to say that last part too loud, milady. Otherwise rumors might spread." Hiccup said with a sideways glance and a hint of a grin, which landed him a punch in the shoulder from Astrid.

"If that happens, I'm more than willing to literally cut off their rumors." she said while pointing at her axe. Whether she was serious or joking, Hiccup wasn't sure and was in no hurry to find out.

"But in all seriousness, I think one thing that gave me an advantage was that your axe was a little dull. Being trained blacksmith gives one an eye for that sort of thing. And... maybe... I can sharpen it for you." Hiccup finished with a blush before stumbling back from the offer. "I mean if they'll let me use the forge here. If not, then I'd have to find one in town to use. But why would you go all the way into town when you can just get it sharpened here and OW-"

"Quit it." Astrid stopped his rambling with another punch to his shoulder. "If, for whatever reason, they wouldn't let you use the forge. I'll arrange a spot for you to forge in anyway."

"You don't have to do that."

"Why not? You seem like a nice guy. Besides, what's the point of being a Lady if you can't pull a few strings."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Egil = Danish for "respect / horror". Thurmond = Old Norse for "protection of Thor". I realized that I never really revealed Toothless' cover name. Or at least if I did then I simply forgot about it. My bad.

Also, I had some trouble trying to find a good cover name for Toothless. What do you guys think? If you guys have a better idea for a name suggest it to me in your review. I'd be sure to credit whoever can make a better name.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	14. Chapter 13: Org and the Forge

Chapter 13: Org and the Forge

*blows dust off laptop* Felt like I just did this last chapter. You know what, I might need a rumba or something for this place.

I'm trying my best to get these chapters out without loosing too much momentum. Oh well, life has a way of changing plans sometimes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"I don't know about this H."Toothless said while in his Egil form while he and I walked to the forge. "This was the thing that you were most known for back home. What if someone discoveries similarities and get suspicious?"

"But there's nothing else to do around here." I said as he threw his arm exasperatedly. "The only things to keep me busy is sparing, flying, and hanging out with the other suitors. I'm tired of sparring, we're flown every day now, and the suitors are all off doing their own things. It's about time that I get back to mine."

"I'm sure there is something else you can do."

"Stop worrying Toothless. If Cleave says it's fine, then it's okay."

"It's your funeral, man."Egil could only groan as we got to the forge.

Unlike the temporary forge in the courtyard at the Showcase years ago, the actual forge was located around the back of the castle. The building was completely made from brick and stone with several windows and doorways along the building to vent out heat or allow boulder class dragons to reheat kilns. Once inside there were around a hundred individual stalls with each blacksmith, leather workers, and everything between spotted around the building. Each stall was personalized and separated by 3 feet tall brick barriers to establish space without feeling cramped. Toothless and I wandered around asking for the smith in charge. I were eventually directed to one of the slightly bigger stalls near the back forge. The man in the stall had the average Berkian look of bulky muscles and 6+ foot height. The only distinguishing features is that he had a under-bite that emphasized his chin with a guff shadow, equally guff buzz-cut, and a scar stretched across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes.

"Oi!" Toothless shouted to get his attention. Unlike half of the men there that wore a scowl, the man turned to us with a smile.

"Ah, visitors! And judging by those crests, a highly ranked visitor. The name is Org, the second in command of the Capitol's Central Forge, or the Kiln of Berk. What's your business lads?"

"My name is Hi- oof." Egil elbowed me in the side. "Henry. Henry of the William Clan, and I would like to work in your forge?"

"Wha?"

"Well, not yours specifically. Smithing is a bit of a hobby of mine and I wanted to see if I was allowed to work in a spare stall or something?"

"Oh, that's not the problem. It's that most nobles just request a particular weapon, and not get their hands dirty. Your request took me back."

"Well, I'm not like most nobles."

"Humph. If that's the case, do you have a some proof of your work?"

I was about to pull out one of my daggers, but I stopped when I remembered that only the initials from my actual name was on it. If I use that, then I might be give myself away. "I don't have in with me."

"That unfortunate. Well how about this? With you being a noble, you were most likely professionally trained, right?"

"Yes, my main personal guard showed me everything he knew."

"Hm, you wait right here." Org stepped out the forge and came back a few minutes later with Gobber in tow.

"Councilmen Belch?"

"Oh, just Gobber or sir is fine. We're all friends in the Kiln. It's nice to see an noble take on the craft and toil of working in a forge, even if their a bit on the smaller side." Gobber said with a good natured chuckle. "Now, I've been told that you're been trained before?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

"Wait, what?"

"Prove it. Make something interesting. There's a scrap pile right around the back of the forge. You'll have 1 hour make whatever you want. I've got paperwork to do, so Org will be watching you in one of the spare stalls. When time's up, I'll be back to judge your work. Good luck" Gobber turned and left before I could say anything.

"That's that. Better get to it." Org said with a shoulder pat of encouragement.

"Do I get any say in this?"

"Nope." Toothless said as he started pushing me outside.

When we got outside, Toothless helped me rummaged through the pile hoping to get some ideas. I eventually settled with an ill-y made dagger that had a unreasonably thick and rough handle with a dull and twisted blade. Once Org showed me which stall to use I got to work immediately while Toothless chilled out on the windowsill, sharpening a knife that Cleave let him use.

There was an idea

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Gobber POV)

'I hate all this paperwork. If I could just be at the Kiln all day, I'd be a happy man. But if I did that there would be no one, besides Stoick, middleman for the council. Oh, if those men spent more time with the people than with other nobles, I might actually gain some of the years that I lost from stress.'

I marched my way back to the forge after a little more than an hour past. When I got there I saw Org sitting on a stool in his stall watching Henry continues to work. I motioned him to follow as I went to pat Henry on the shoulder.

"Times up. Show us what you got."

Henry turned around and showed that he was working on a dagger. I remembered this dagger. It was a simple type that he often had trainees make, but rarely used in actual combat. These almost throwaway daggers usually had with weak iron blades, but this one seemed to had been remade with steel blade with little resistance. The bulky handle was slimmed down and decorated with simple but acute vine work with double-sided axes etched at the center on each side. Axes?

"Henry? Any particular reason for the axes design on the handle?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I... a... thought I could-"

"What's that at the hilt?" Org interrupted. He pointed out a pin sized holes along the flats of the blade's hilt that was almost unnoticeable. He took the dagger and looked at to and curiously sniffed it. He swayed a bit before steadying him self and grinned at Henry. "Clever boy, you'd want to keep an eye on this one Gob."

"Wha? Why?" Gobber said looking for an explanation.

"Well you see right here?" Hiccup pointed at the holes. "Is drip holes for replaceable vials in the handle." Hiccup uncapped the vile from the the bottom of the handle and showed it's contents.

"This looks familiar, but I should have smelled it. How does it this stuff work?" Gobber said looking at the vile in the light of the fires.

"This is a little something I made with the help of Cleave. I came up with the idea of distilling zippleback gas and mix it with snaptrapper saliva to mask the mixture with the smell of chocolate (*1) to slowly knockout the person that comes in contact with it. But if you take a big enough whiff straight from it, you'll be out like a candle."

"Nice." I said with a nod.

"Nice? More like impressive. I think he's be fine in the forge." Org said while giving Henry with a playful shove before going back to his stall. A shove that wasn't missed by the young guard that flinched and gripped his knife a little tighter from the action.

"Alright" I said handing the dagger back to him. "You'll be able to work in my forge as much as you want if you answer one question for me." Henry eager waited. "What made you put double sided axes in the handle?"

"I think that they were pretty cool and... maybe... I was thinking I could give it to Astrid or something." His eyes refuse to face me.

"Sort of odd ain't it? It's not the most traditional gift for a Lady." listening intently on how he'd respond.

"Well, Astrid isn't a traditional lady."

"humph." I gave an amused huff.

"Astrid seems to really be into sparing and dueling and I thought that she would appreciate a gift like this more then just some flowers or something. I, myself, used to be teased for not being the most traditional viking." He gestures to his smaller an average stature. "and a couple non-traditional vikings just might be something that this kingdom needs."

"Aye, this old kingdom does need new blood, but that's mostly up to Astrid then me. No use buttering me up"

"What? I have no idea what your taking about." He said in a sarcastic air.

"Watch it. Your free to use the forge so long as you check in with me, Org, or any other forge manager. Welcome to the Kiln of Berk." I said as I handed him a Gronckle iron badge and left.

I don't know what it is about him. Something almost familiar. But either way, I could help but be fond of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) For those that might be confused, Snaptrappers have scent glands that give off the smell of chocolate to lure in vikings. I wasn't sure if the Zippleback gas had a special scent, but I hoped that the chocolate smell neutralize &/or overcome the another potential smells.

I want you guys opinion on something. As I was typing the chapter, it felt weird referring to Toothless by his human name all the time. I was thinking of only referring him to Toothless when it's Hiccup or Cleave/Cloudjumper's POV. Idk. Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	15. Chapter 14: Dates - First Round

Chapter 14: Dates - First Round

For some reason the grammer/spelling check on Word is mad at me or something. So if there is a boatload of grammer errors in this chapter, or at least more an usual, give me a break until I can get the grammer/spelling check working again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Astrid POV)

"Remind me again why you guys are in my room?" I said as she sat in my bed and her while Ruffnut and Heather sat at the foot of it.

I had one long week, to say the least. Between my studies, attending meets, going to community events, sparring, dates with suitors, and keeping promises that I made to Kari, I had barely seen them at all other than at lunch or dinner, and that was only if I didn't eat with a suitor. Now that the week is almost over and have a few moments of peace, they barged into my room demanding to know what I've been up to.

I swear the guards at the door are useless sometimes.

"Who know exactly why." Ruffnut said a pointing at me accusingly. "Spill it. How were the guys? What did you do? How charming was Eret?"

"Eh." I almost gagged. "creepy was more like it."

"I couldn't have been that bad." Heather said with a raised brow.

"Oh really? He planned for us to have a nice normal dinner. Just the two of us and a live band to dance later and help set the atmosphere and all that shit."

"Sounds perfect." Ruffnut said in a daze.

"I would think so." Heather agreed.

"Right. But I couldn't have a single minute with the guy without him trying to cope a feel." I said exasperated. "And he doesn't take a hint either. I ask him to pass condiments, and he touches or holds my hand for longer than necessary. He kept trying to ask about political stuff that I'm not allowed to disclose to anybody. He tried to slow dance with me and kept trying to slid his hands onto my chest or butt. And a good step or heel to his toes usually stopped him. By the time that he escorted me back to my room be had the nerve to try to invite himself inside. And I not so subtly flashed my the dagger strapped to ankle, and that was enough for him to back off."

"Yeah that's weird." Heather said with a slight shiver. "Weren't there guards there to stop him from doing any of this."

"They were there, but I usually took care of the situation before they could step in."

"We can probably help him if you want."

"I don't think Ruff will be much help." I said pointing her. She was pretty spaced out to the point of drooling.

"Hey. Hey, Ruff." Heather snapped in front of Ruffnut's face.

When that didn't worked she tried shaking her. With no success, I have to resort to punching her in the arm.

"OW! What hell was that for?!" Ruffnut said clutching her arm.

"You were spaced out and nothing else would snap you out of it." I reasoned with her.

"Well, how how could I not when you you were describing Eret being so suave."

"I guess that's one way of putting it." I said with an eye roll. "You can have him and all his 'charms'. I don't want him anywhere near me or the throne."

"Anyway, what were the other dates like?" Heather said trying to move on.

"Well, they've mostly been a bit on the casual side." I said with a shrug. "Thuggory's date was a alright. We mostly had a lunch date in a cafe in town and spend most of the evening strolling through town. We didn't talk much, he didn't try direct me anywhere. In fact, he was more interested what I wanted do."

"That sounded nice."

"I was sweet, but nothing really romantic about it. Jack was pretty blunt with his date though."

"Oooh!~. Did our little Asty finally get nasty." Ruff said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" I protested almost too quickly. "He's one of the personal guards for the royal family. Since they didn't have any eligible male nobles at the time, he was the closest candidate that they could send along with an official statement from the entire royal court. He just said that he wanted to be friends, because he was pinning over someone before he was sent here. And he promised in front of me and King Stoick that if I choose him, he's will forfeit or share as much of his power as the council will let him, if I so choose."

"Wow, that's a bummer. I was hoping for something more exciting." Ruff said in a dissapointing tone . "So what did he do for the date?"

"We played 20 questions to get to know each other and had picnic that somehow turned into a food fight."

"I wondered why you're bathroom spelled like smoked salmon."

"The whole friends thing is still pretty cool, like something out of a romance novel." Heather pointed out.

"Maybe. But at least if there's a tie, I can choose him and one other person knowing that they will treat me as an equal."

"What? Back up. What other person are you talking about." Ruffnut probed. "Is it Henry?"

I remained silent as I tried to come up with something to respond with.

"Oh, I think it might be Henry", said Heather, "Look at that blush creeping onto her face. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing we just sparred."

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Ruffnut said with a smirk. "Did he 'show you his sword'?"

"Yes, he- wait not like that." Astrid tried to correct herself. "He let me chose what I wanted to do for the date and when I suggested sparring, he didn't object to it. He's suprisingly skilled."

"So you're admitting that he's skilled with 'his sword'." Ruffnut didn't let up.

"Quit it." I said as I tossed a pillow at her face. "After that we talked and grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the kitchen and went back to sparring until dinnertime."

"That sounded more like a hangout than a date."

"That's not the point, Ruff. Jack and Henry were the only ones that put my opinion into perspective."

"So, what you're saying is that if we were playing Kiss, Marry, Kill; you would: kiss Fishlegs or Thuggory, marry Henry or Jack, and kill everyone else?" Hether asked.

"That sums it up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I feel a little guilty for not flushing out the dates more. But I hitting a bit of a writer's block and decided that I would fix it when and if I ever go back to rewrite the story.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	16. Hiatus Time! Sorry

Sorry no new chapter yet, just an update so that you guys know that I haven't abandoned anything.

With school starting up again, I'll be working on a little bit of everything, as inspiration comes and goes. I can't guarantee constant posting, because education comes first.

However, I'm still continuing my stories and hopefully be able to update on a bimonthly basis. And once I'm done with the semester or have more freetime, I'll be able to update more frequently.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience to those that were hoping for a new chapter.

\- Hazel Topaz ^_^

P.S. - "Taking a Chance" might take a little longer, bc I've ran into a couple of writer's blocks with dialogue lately and decided to reevaluate the plot/pacing.


	17. Chapter 15: Hiccup the Kid Magnet

Chapter 15: Hiccup the Kid Magnet

Is this Filler? Maybe. Am I enjoying it a little too much? Maybe. Should I have done my schoolwork instead of writing? Yes, but this is therapeutic for me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from How to Train your Dragon. DreamWorks owns the right to it. This was made strictly for fun and NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

There is nothing like the sweet warmth of a sweltering forge.

With nothing to do, I was in the Kiln of Berk once again. The rhythmic slamming of various hammers. The howling sizzle of hot metal hitting water. The whistling whine of weapons being sharpened to a razor-edge. Even though I've only started using the place a few days ago, it feels like I'm back at Trygg Havn. The only difference was that I had other smiths and human-form Toothless sitting in the windowsill of my stall.

I had just finished making the first few pieces to a new sword I've been working on and decided to take a break. When I took off my apron, I was immediately given a cloth to wipe my face.

"Thanks, Egil."

"You're welcome"

"huh?", I paused.

That voice was too feminine to belong to anyone in the forge, let alone Toothless. I turned around and standing behind me was Kari. Unlike the puffy dress that she wore at the ball, the little girl wore a knee length dress with a belt tied at her waist. Combined with her leggings, boots, and simple braid, you couldn't tell that she was a councilmen daughter.

But that was beside the point.

"Kari? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored." She stated as if it were just that simple.

"No, I mean, how did you get here?" I looked around and no one paid her any mind. Some of the other smiths even smiled or waved at her. When I glanced at Egil, I saw that he decided to take a nap. Some personal guard he was.

"Mrs. Pautts said that I could go and play since I finish my lessons today. And Astrid is too busy with her 'dates'." she trailed off the last part in an annoyed tone. "Plus, I haven't seen you in forever, Hiccup."

I stilled for a second, having forgot that I told her that she could call me that. "That's nice but isn't it a little dangerous here though."

"Nope. I come here with Gobber all the time." She hoisted herself onto a chair to look at my notebook on the table near the window. "What's this?"

"That's my notebook. You can look if you'd like, but most of it will probably look like gibberish."

"It's pretty messy too." She flipped past most of my chicken-scratch projects. "Oh! I've never seen this one before." I glanced over at her to see her looking at a drawing of Toothless playing with a butterfly.

"That's my dragon, Toothless. He's Night Fury."

"I heard of them, but there's no picture of them. He's so cute."

"Maybe you can see him later, but he's pretty tired at the moment."

She looked at him a little bit longer before flipping again. "Woah! Is this a fire sword?" I stepped toward her again and saw an earlier version on Inferno.

"Yeah in fact..."

I reached for a chest underneath the table and pulled out a first attempt of Inferno. The blade was flat and 3 feet long and have a wooden handle with simple Celtic knots. I was trying to make the telescopic blade with gronkle iron. However, I layered it too thick, made to blade too dull, and rendered the trigger button useless. The blade could still extend with an outward swing, but beyond that I simply held on to it to see if I could re-purpose it or just extract the gronkle iron for another project.

"This is a prototype that didn't work out too well." I handed it to her and she handled it with ease.

"Is this silver?"

"Nope, it's gronkle iron. It's as pretty as silver, but stronger than iron."

"How come we don't have this stuff everywhere?"

"Gronkle iron is well known, but the mixture to make it is hard for most blacksmiths and even harder for smiths that try to make it without gronkles."

"This looks like a dagger. A really dull one." she ran her fingers over the handle patterns. "How come the end is different?" She pointed at the tip of the sword.

"I was testing out how well I could fuse scales to weapons. That's a couple of Toothless' scales but be careful it's a little sharp."

"Maybe." She was fidgeting little as she held the weapon.

"You want to try it out."

"Yeah!"

She stood up found a clear enough spot to test it out. She held the collapsed sword like she's held a weapon before, but then again, she is Astrid's little sister. And I doubt that she wouldn't show her the basics of handling a weapon if Kari was interested. What had me fascinated the most was that after a couple of stabbing motions, she swing it and saw it extend.

"Woah! Cool!" she changed her stance and started to slash the blade like a sword as opposed to before. "It feels a bit off, but other than that it's pretty neat."

"I know, right. You know..." I trailed off in pretending to think about it. "I could let you have it."

"Really?!"

"Why not? It would just collect dust with me and you seem to really like it. If you give me a minute, I can balance it really quick."

She excitedly handed it to me and sat at my work table, swinging her legs. It only took a couple of minutes to as more gronkle iron to the lighter side, buff it out, and smooth it without sharpening the edge.

"Here you go, miss." I handed it back to here in a spared dagger holster.

"Thank You Hiccup! Can you help me test it out later?"

"Sure, let me finish this other piece that I've been working on and I'll help you. Also, let's keep my nickname between us okay?"

"Ok, I'll be right outside."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little as she practically hopped out the window and skipped to a grassy area where I could still see her.

"You should be a little more careful you know." I jumped a little as I heard Egil speak.

"Well, look whose finally up." I said dryly.

"In my defense, I had the night shift." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "But don't ignore me, you shouldn't use your real name so carelessly."

"Last time I checked, you didn't mind that I called you Toothless when you're like this."

"I'm just a guard to anyone else and I've never been here before. If Astrid or someone that you met years ago heard, then our cover can be blown." He turned away from me in frustration and unknowingly looked at Kari as she slashed and stabbed at invisible enemies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know I just posted a hiatus update, but this chapter is a little more of a filler... so yeah. By they way, I don't think that I'll most another chapter too soon.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


End file.
